Far From Yesterday
by 11JJ11
Summary: Mairin's world is turned upside down when she wakes up and discovers that five years have passed– and she doesn't remember a moment of it. Familiar faces felt like strangers, and strangers claimed to be friends. Yet how can she learn of her forgotten past when that is the very secret being kept from her? And how did she come to love him? [Marissonshipping. Amnesia. Updates M/W/F.]
1. Chapter 1

**This story is rated T for some blood and mentions of death.**

_**Far From Yesterday**_** is a completed fic, which I will be updating three times a week.**

**The art I'm using as a cover was made by my friend _Modeststroke._**

* * *

**Chapter One**

"Mairin," Alain hissed through gritted teeth. "Didn't I already tell you to leave me alone?"

Mairin paused, hesitating. She had been hoping to silently approach Alain, but as always he just seemed to know when she was around. She shifted, gulping as she tried to speak.

"If you'd just tell me what's wrong then I could help you," Mairin said softly, taking another step towards him.

The park around them was silent, empty due to the lateness of the night. She saw Alain tensing as she spoke, refusing to turn and face her. It was hard to make out his whole figure, his dark clothing blurring into the shadows. The nearest light came from a lamp post, the edges of its glow barely reaching Mairin.

Alain was sitting on a park bench, his back towards Mairin. His hands were curled into fists, his jaw gritting together as Mairin took another step towards him. Again she stopped, patiently waiting for him to speak once more. She hated it when Alain got like this– acting as if something could only be handled by him. Because every time he got this way it meant there was something that he _needed_ help and support with– which was what she wanted to give!

"I don't need 'help', Mairin," Alain's voice was a growl. "I need space– something you seem incapable of doing!"

"That's because I know when you get like this the last thing you need is to be alone!" Mairin cried, taking another step towards him. "Didn't we promise not to do this again– not to keep things from each other and to help each other?! What happened to that, Alain! You're my best friend– and I just want to help!"

Alain stood up, and for a moment Mairin relaxed as he turned to face her, finally thinking she had gotten to him. That relief quickly feld when she his expression, even through the darkness of the night. Alain glared at her, blue eyes flashing, a look of pure outrage on his face. Mairin's eyes widened slightly, and she took a step back.

"Since when have you _ever_ given help?" Alain spat, voice tense, yet controlled. "Do you think constant pestering is 'help', Mairin?" She opened her mouth to reply, but he kept talking. "You're eighteen, so one would think you'd finally grow up after all this time– but instead you keep acting like an insistent toddler."

Mairin took in a slow breath as he turned away. "I... I just want to be there to talk, Alain, th-that's what people need sometimes..."

"_And sometimes we need to be left alone!"_ Alain roared, rounding on her. His voice echoed through the park, and Mairin couldn't help but stumble back in surprise. His tone was gruff, full of frustration and anger. "But you can't even understand something as simple as that– no matter how many times someone asks that of you! Instead you follow me about, ignoring the meaning of privacy, doing whatever you simply please!"

Mairin knew that he was upset, and knew he was just acting on that anger, but still the words hurt. She stood there, tears piercing her eyes as he continued, his frustration pouring from him.

"Is that your definition of 'best friend'?" Alain asked bitterly. "Chasing someone until they grow weary of sending you away? Never minding your own business and always getting in the way?" Alain spun so his back was facing her. "_There–_ you got your precious chance to talk to me– now go mind your own freaking business."

With that Alain collapsed back onto the park bench, breathing heavily.

Mairin opened her mouth, but any words she attempted to speak remained in the back of her throat, choking her as she tried to force them out. Mairin only managed to make a small sputtering sound, her mind still reeling at his words. She stood there for a moment, hands shaking as she tried to gather herself.

Then without saying another word she turned on a heel, running out of the park with tears running down her face. A heavy feeling settled in her heart, Alain's harsh cries still echoing in her mind. She tried to tell herself that he didn't mean it, that whatever he was dealing with was clearly weighing him down– but it didn't help. There had been a truth to his words, which was only feeding Mairin's doubts.

Had she overstepped her boundaries? Pressed someone when she should've left them alone? Did... did Alain really feel that way? What if his harsh words weren't results of his frustration, but rather what he truly wanted her to hear?

Tears blurred Mairin's vision, but the streets of Lumiose were well lit, and she knew the way back to the lab. It wasn't long before she was pushing her way through the front gate of the lab and towards the front door. She barely seemed register what she was doing, hands fumbling for the door as she pulled it open. Professor Sycamore looked up as he entered, Garchomp by his side.

"Did you find him, Mairin?" Professor Sycamore asked softly as she closed the door behind her, but paused when he saw her tears. He swiftly stood up from the table he had been at, making his way towards her. "Mairin? Is everything alright?"

"A-alain..." Mairin managed to say as the professor laid a hand on her shoulder. "Alain... he wants to be alone right now!"

The words rushed from her all at once, and she pushed past the professor. He stared at her, but didn't go after her as she hurried up the stairs of the lab. She quickly made her way to her room, opening it and locking it behind her. She pressed up against the door, trying to get a hold of herself.

"Quill?" A voice asked, and Mairin looked down to see a Quilladin running up to her.

"H-hi Chespie," Mairin muttered, kneeling down so she was on his level. She threw her arms around her starter. "I'm fine... I'm fine..."

Chespie scowled up at her doubtfully as she said this, crossing his stubby arms. She looked at him for a moment, before wiping away the tears from her eyes.

"A-alain... yelled at me," Mairin said slowly, flinching at the memory. "B-but it was my fault– I was pushing him when he wanted to be alone and– and..." She closed her eyes. "I'm fine Chespie, it just hurts, b-but I'm fine."

She honestly didn't know what to feel– the things that Alain had said to her dug deep into her heart, and she just wanted to break down and cry. But at the same time she recognized that she had been the one to push him to that state, and hadn't given the space he had asked for. It wasn't the first time Alain had said hurtful things, she knew that this needed some time...

But it was the fact that he was willing to say those things to her that really hurt– true or not.

She was crying again, Chespie rubbing up against her as the tears came. She wrapped her arms around the Quilladin, trying to get ahold of herself. She didn't know how long she sat there at the door, struggling to gain full control of herself, but eventually the tears slowly came to a stop. Mairin had her eyes closed, taking in slow breaths.

"I need to sleep on this," Mairin told Chespie softly– both she and Alain did. It was late, they were tired, and clearly both of them had a lot weighing down on them. She'd talk to him tomorrow... or whenever he was ready to. They were both adults, she didn't need to break down crying like a child...

She flinched as Alain's words returned to her mind.

She'd apologize, for pushing him and not giving him the space he had clearly wanted. Everything would be fine, she just needed to sleep on this and not let a two minute conversation takeover her mind.

"Din?" Chespie asked as Mairin pushed herself to her feet. She went over to the wardrobe in her room, smiling towards Chespie. She had been living and working here at the lab for several years, ever since she and Alain had quit journeying.

Mairin focused on her breathing as she got ready for bed– she and Alain had been through worse before. Clearly something big had happened, and she just needed to accept that he wasn't ready to talk about it. Her overwhelming emotions drained from her, and by the time she crawled into bed she was much more relaxed.

Yes, Alain's words had hurt her, but she realized that they were both in the wrong. They just needed to take this one step at a time, and she was sure that she'd soon have her best friend back into her life. Mairin gave one small smile to Chespie as he curled up on his own bed in the corner, before turning off the light.

Then Mairin curled up, ready for darkness and sleep to overtake her.

* * *

Mairin woke up feeling light.

A content sigh escaped her as her consciousness slowly drifted to the surface of morning, her eyes remaining closed as she snuggled deeper into bed. She was warm, and even with her eyes shut she could make out a gentle light coming in through the window, and she didn't want to move. Her mind didn't seem to quite yet remember what had taken place the night before, nor notice the warm arm draped around her.

She simply snuggled closer to the warm figure behind her, warmth radiating from them. This resulted in another arm wrapping around her, fingers sliding between hers. Mairin let out another soft sigh, mind not quite realizing that she wasn't alone. The figure's breathing was steady, suggesting that they were still half asleep like her.

It wasn't until the figure pressed her against their chest that Mairin realized that there was someone else in her bed.

Mairin's eyes snapped open, wide as her heart started racing, and she looked down. Sure enough there were two arms around her, the hands wrapped around hers. She stared down at the way her fingers were intertwined with the unknown hands, gleaming with silver, and she quickly tried to pull them away.

The figure behind her let out a quiet laugh, the sound quite warm, but it only sent chills down Mairin's spine. The hands clasped around hers tighter in what seemed to be an affectionate manner, and the arms brought her into a close hug. She felt her back being pressed up against someone else's chest, the top of her head resting under their chin.

"Good morning, honey," A soft voice whispered in her ear, and Mairin stiffened.

Because she knew that voice.

A startled whimper escaped her mouth, and she tried to pull herself away. The arms tightened for a moment as if giving her a hug, and then loosened as she pulled herself free. She rolled away, heart hammering as she tried to understand what was happening. This was not her bed– this one was clearly much larger as she rolled away. She stopped on her side, wide amber eyes peering back at the man that had been laying next to her.

Alain.

His soft blue eyes flickered open, a small smile on his face. She stared at him, eyes lit with panic as she realized she was laying in the same bed as her best friend. Alain was shirtless, his muscular figure visible for her to see. She stared at him, mind racing as she tried to understand what was going on. Alain watched her for a moment, a frown crossing his face as he noticed her panic.

Mairin quickly sat up– and to her relief she was wearing a tanktop and shorts– but she also knew that those were not the clothes she had gone to sleep in. Her head quickly whipped around the room, trying to take in her surroundings. She was in Alain's room at the lab, she recognized it right off, yet unfamiliar features kept catching her eye. A pink hairbrush on the desk, a green jacket that clearly belonged to a female draped over a chair, an unfamiliar poster hanging on the wall.

The queen size bed they were laying in.

"Mairin?" Alain asked in a gentle tone. "Is everything alright?"

A part of Mairin wanted to cry out, but her panic had gagged her. She stared down at her hands, trying to remember how she got here. She had gone to sleep in her own bed last night, she remembered that. She had been in her own bed, she hadn't gotten up at all... Did that mean that Alain...?

She flinched as her mind turned towards the words Alain had screamed at her yesterday.

She felt a warm hand on her shoulder. "Mairin, honey, what's wrong?"

She recoiled as Alain touched her– pulling back and quickly stumbling out of the bed. He was sitting up, watching her in utter confusion as she staggered away from him in pure panic. Her eyes swept the room, trying to understand what was going on. He stood up, a concerned look on his face as he watched Mairin. He was only wearing a pair of basketball shorts and some socks, and he held his hands out towards her.

"_Don't touch me!"_ Mairin cried, stumbling back farther.

This time Alain was the one to recoil, jerking his hands back as if she had just burnt him. He stared at Mairin, confusion and hurt on his face. He glanced down at himself, then up on her.

"M-mairin? Are you okay, what's–?"

She didn't give him a chance to finish his sentence, stumbling towards the door and jerking it open. Mairin staggered out into the hallway, nearly tripping over her feet as she swiftly made her way through the lab. Her heart was racing, mind too panicked to even know where to begin with the mess of information running through her head.

"Morning Mairin," A voice said, and Mairin froze in her tracks. Sophie was standing at the end of the hallway smiling at her. Mairin relaxed slightly upon seeing the lab assistant, though she was far from calm. "Um... is everything okay?"

"Everything's great," Mairin squeaked out, not even knowing what to say. Should she tell someone? Had... anything happened last night? How had she even gotten there? Why had Alain been so... calm? "I– um– sh-should get downstairs."

Mairin slipped passed Sophie, bolting towards the stairs.

"Mairin?" She stiffened as she heard Alain calling after her.

"Is she okay?" Mairin heard Sophie ask Alain as she ran for the stairwell. "She looked pale."

"I have no idea..." Alain began, but his words were lost to Mairin as she bolted down the stairs. Her feet flew across the steps, and soon she was in the main area of the lab. She paused to catch her breath, tears running down her face.

What was going on... what was going on...?

"Morning, Mairin," A jolly voice said, and she looked up in time to see the professor coming down from another hall. He smiled at her as he headed towards the kitchen. "You're up earlier than usual, want me to make you some breakfast?"

"Y-yes," Mairin whimpered– anything was better than this confusion. Professor Sycamore was someone she could trust, maybe he could help...? But what was there to help with– what was even going on?!

He paused as he noticed her wavering voice, turning to face her. He blinked as he saw her tears, and he frowned. "Mairin, are you okay? Did something happen?"

"I..." Mairin began, tears now pouring down her face. "I... I don't know... I was... I was in..."

Her eyes pressed shut, and she wrapped her arms around herself. Professor Sycamore took a step towards her. He put his hands on her shoulders, and brought her into a hug. Mairin allowed him to, and suddenly she was sobbing into his shoulder. The professor held her, allowing her to cry out her frustration and confusion. She had no idea what was going on, she was so confused.

She had been in the same bed as Alain, and had no idea how she had gotten there. Alain had been acting like nothing was wrong– not with them being like that nor with what had happened last night. Mairin had no idea what to do, how to react, or even where to begin.

"Mairin!"

She froze as she heard Alain calling to her, and she peered out from the professor's shoulder. Alain was hurrying down the stairs, now wearing a lab coat he had clearly hastily thrown on, though he still remained shirtless. He was also now looking just as confused as she was, concern in his eyes.

Mairin whimpered.

"Alain," Professor Sycamore said, keeping a protective arm around Mairin. "Do you know what happened? What's wrong?"

Alain stopped on the last step, watching as Mairin shuffled back. There was a look of hurt in his eyes, and he slowly shook his head.

"She... she was like this when she woke up," Alain whispered. "I have no idea..." He looked down at her. "Mairin, what's wrong? Please, you can talk to me!"

"I–" A hiccup escaped Mairin. "I– I–" She pulled away from Professor Sycamore, before stepping behind him. "J-just leave me alone!"

Professor Sycamore glanced between them. "Alain," He asked, voice a bit harder. "What happened?"

"I don't know!" Alain cried. "I didn't do anything!" He looked at Mairin. "R-right? Mairin... if I offended you or something I swear I didn't mean to!"

Offend? Offend?! He had screamed and belittled her for merely trying to comfort him! And then... and then...

Mairin didn't know what had happened– but she most certainly hadn't put herself in Alain's room. A chills ran down Mairin, and she wrapped her arms around herself, eyes pressed shut as more tears ran down her face.

"J-just stay away from me!" Mairin cried, before bolting forward. Alain pressed himself against the banister as she raced up the stairs, storming past him and up towards where everyone's rooms were. Her feet seemed to barely touch the floor, and she vaguely heard the professor muttering to Alain to let her go.

Shivers came across her as she went passed Alain's room, but she didn't have time to dwell on that. Where was her room... where was her room...?

It was strange, she knew the way to her small room, but yet her body acted as if the trek was unfamiliar. She shook her head, before finally arriving at the cream-colored door. She let out a sigh of relief, hand wrapping around the handle. She pressed the door open, quickly stepping inside.

This was her room... she knew it was...

But upon stepping inside she knew that this was most certainly not _her_ room.

The only thing familiar about the place was the shape– every piece of furniture and knick knack of hers gone. Mairin stared, eyes sweeping across the strange and unfamiliar items in the room, before focusing on the two creatures that were staring at her.

The first one rose to his feet upon seeing her– the towering Chesnaught staring down at her. Mairin's eyes widened, impressed at the size of this creature. He was intimidating, but a beautiful Pokemon. He tilted his head as she stared, before letting out a friendly rumble.

A flash of movement caught her eye, and she looked to the other side of the room, where a sleek creature was perched on a large shelf. The beautiful being had pure white fur, and soft red eyes. It stretched, its obsidian dagger-like claws flexing as it studied Mairin. It tossed its head up in acknowledgment, a large horn scraping against the wall.

The Absol was gorgeous– but completely unfamiliar. However a small necklace hung around her neck, and Mairin swiftly recognized the gem at the end. The mega stone gleamed in the light, and the Absol observed her with those crimson eyes, a frown on its face.

"Naught...?" A low rumble took her gaze away from the Absol, and back towards the Chesnaught. It was lumbering towards her, its large arms held out to her. She couldn't help but take a step back, but yet...

She looked up into those glossy black eyes, and a jolt recognition ran through her.

"...Chespie?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"...Chespie?" Mairin asked, uncertainty in her tone as she looked up at the mighty Chesnaught. A part of her didn't believe her words as she spoke– there was no way Chespie had just evolved overnight– they hadn't battled in ages!

But those eyes... Mairin knew those eyes. They were Chespie's eyes– and everyone knew their starter Pokemon.

The Chesnaught frowned, tilting his head in a way only Chespie would do. He stared down at her for a moment, before giving an uncertain nod. Mairin stared, trying to take in the fact that Chespie had indeed evolved– and she hadn't seen it.

"Chespie!" Mairin cried, before racing forward. Evolved or not, Mairin didn't care, because this was someone she could always trust. He opened his arms as she ran forward, slamming into his chest. His large arms returned her hug, before gently scooping her up. Chespie let out a rumble, the sound almost purr-like as he held his trainer.

The unfamiliar Absol was still watching them, and she stood up. She was standing on a large shelf that had clearly been built for her to rest on, and she leapt down. Within seconds she was at Chespie's side, looking up at Mairin. The Chesnaught set Mairin down, the Absol pressing her head against Mairin's leg, as if sensing her distress.

"Th-thank you," Mairin told the unfamiliar Pokemon. She knelt down, running a hand through the mane of fur around its neck. The Absol closed its ruby eyes as Mairin stroked her. "You're beautiful... where did you come from? Who's your trainer?"

Why on earth was her room now a place clearly designed for Pokemon to live in?

The Absol's eyes snapped open, looking up at her in shock. Behind her Mairin felt Chespie go still, the arm on her shoulder tensening. Chespie and the Absol looked at each other, concern in their eyes, before looking at Mairin again.

"..Sol?" The Absol asked.

"What?" Mairin asked. "You do have a trainer, r-right? I mean you have an Absolite..."

Chespie gulped, and muttered something to the Absol. She nodded, before bolting towards the door. She reared up on her hind legs, front claws hitting the doorknob and as she came down. The door swung open a crack as the Absol landed on all fours, and she pressed her head into the gap, widening it– before bolting down the hallway.

"Ches," Chespie let out a concerned noise, scooping Mairin into a hug. He held her close, sitting down on the ground without letting her go. His large, protective arms were around her, and he started rocking back and forth as if she were a child.

"Did I say something wrong?" Mairin asked, glancing at the door where the Absol had been. Chespie shifted, shrugged, not making eye contact with Mairin. She gulped. "Chespie... what's going on? I'm so confused! I'm so... so..."

Her eyes snapped shut, the memory of waking up in the same bed as Alain still unsettling in her mind.

Chespie looked concerned, and he kept on cradling her. It was strange how quickly she relaxed in his arms, as if the large Chesnaught's grasp was something she had been wrapped in before. Then again, Mairin had always been a hugger, so perhaps in all of this panicked confusion this was comforting.

It wasn't long until Mairin heard the sound of footsteps and the tapping of claws outside of her bedroom door. Mairin leaned back against Chespie, and she heard a gentle knock. Chespie looked up at the door, and Mairin bit her lip.

"Mairin, can I come in and talk?" Professor Sycamore's voice came from the other side of the doorway. "We're all worried about you– even your Pokemon!"

"...You can," Mairin said after a moment, and the door creaked open more. There stood Professor Sycamore, a slight frown on his face. At his side was the Absol, who bolted into the room, straight to Mairin's side. She hesitated, watching Mairin in worry. Professor Sycamore shut the door behind him as he entered, but lingered by the doorway.

"Mairin, can you please tell me what's going on?" Professor Sycamore asked gently. "Something's clearly wrong, and everyone's really worried. Did something happen between you and Alain?"

Mairin's fingers curled around Chespie's arm. "...He said some really hurtful things to me last night..." Mairin finally whispered. "And... and then this morning I..."

She closed her eyes, flinching.

Professor Sycamore frowned. "...Alain says he has no idea why you're acting like this. Perhaps this is just a misunderstanding– not that it excuses anything he might have said," He sighed. "What did he say to you? When?"

Mairin glanced down. "You know... last night. When he stormed out of the lab. I went after him like you said, and he... he wasn't happy about that."

Professor Sycamore's frown deepened. "Stormed out?"

Mairin looked up at the professor. "...You know? After he got that letter? And he wouldn't talk to anyone?"

It wasn't like Alain had been quiet– he had slammed the door to the lab when he had charged out, snarling at anyone that tried to talk to him. That wasn't exactly a scene that would slip anyone's mind.

Professor Sycamore looked worried. "...Alain didn't do anything like that yesterday, Mairin," He said uncertainly.

Mairin stared at him– what was that supposed to mean?! Professor Sycamore had been there– he had been the one to hand Alain the letter! This wasn't just something that slipped someone's mind! Mairin glanced around the room, realizing that she had a lot more questions than what had happened to Alain though...

The Absol pressed her head into Mairin's hand, whimpering. Mairin hesitated, while Professor Sycamore's brow was furrowed in thought.

"...Professor?" Mairin asked softly, not sure of even where to begin. So many questions were racing through her mind, the confusion with everything that had happened, the underlying fear in her heart... Chespie looked down at Mairin as she pressed closer to the Pokemon, and she asked the first thing that came to her mind. "When did Chespie evolve?"

Professor Sycamore hadn't seemed surprised about Chespie's sudden appearance into Chesnaught– perhaps he had been around when it had taken place?

The concern on Professor Sycamore's face melted into pure worry. "...What?"

Chespie had gone still, clutching Mairin just a bit tighter. Mairin sat up, frowning at the strange reactions running through the room. The Absol, who had been laying at her side, covered her head with her front claws, curling up. Professor Sycamore's gaze went from Mairin to Chespie, hesitating.

"...He's a Chesnaught now," Mairin said slowly– how was he overlooking that? "I was wondering if you knew when it happened? Late last night, or maybe the middle of the night? Early this morning?"

Professor Sycamore took a step back, his hands reaching out for the wall. He supported himself for a moment, blinking slowly. He then turned back towards them– but he was looking at her Pokemon now. Chespie whined in worry, while the Absol stood up with her head lowered. Professor Sycamore closed his eyes.

"...Mairin," The professor's voice sounded strained, and there was a slight gleam of fear in his eyes. "Stay here, okay? I'm going to go talk to the others real quick... watch her, Chespie."

Mairin tried to stand up, but Chespie held her fast. Mairin opened her mouth, but before she could say a word Professor Sycamore was out the door. She could hear his footsteps as he walked away, much swifter than before.

"What's going on?" Mairin demanded, struggling to get free of Chespie. He held her close for a moment longer, before finally allowing her to stand. She rose to her feet, swiftly pacing the space that should have been her room. "What's going on?!" Fresh tears stung her eyes. "Y-you're evolved, the Professor's acting strange..." Mairin closed her eyes. "Chespie– I woke up in Alain's room this morning! _In his bed! _And he didn't even blink an eye!"

"Naught...?" Chespie asked, but didn't seem the least bit surprised by this news. He did look worried, but nothing like the fear that had gripped Mairin. She turned to look at her starter, who was looking at the Absol helplessly.

The Absol took a deep breath, then approached Mairin. The creature was so beautiful, her fur silky as she rubbed up against Mairin's leg. She watched the dark type as she continued to press up to her, as if wanting Mairin to pet her. She finally reached out with a hand towards the creature's head, who jerked her horn up. The smooth, scythe-like horn was pressed into her hand, and Mairin's fingers curled around it.

The Absol gave her a slight smile, then stepped towards the door. With Mairin holding onto the horn she was dragged forward. Mairin didn't let go of the Pokemon, allowing it to guide her to the door. The Absol stopped, waiting, and after a moment Mairin slowly opened the door. The Absol started forward once more, dragging her down the hallway. She had to stumble to keep up, but yet she didn't release the Absol's horn as she lead her towards the stairs.

"Do you know what's going on?" Mairin asked the Pokemon softly. The Absol looked up at her with those bright red eyes, blinking. Despite the Pokemon's expression being unchanging, Mairin got the impression that she simply wanted to help. She hesitated, then allowed the Absol to lead her downstairs. Mairin recognized that they were heading towards the lab kitchens, where she could hear voices talking.

The Absol slowly came to a stop, and they stood listening outside the doorway.

"There's nothing wrong with her!" Alain growled in a frustrated tone. "If something's upsetting her then something's upsetting her– and we should be making it right!"

"Alain, listen to me," Professor Sycamore said in an even tone. "You didn't hear the things she was saying. She's acting like something happened last night and–"

"Then something happened," Alain replied. "Mairin doesn't lie. She's–!"

"She asked me when Chespie evolved," Professor Sycamore cut in.

Silence fell across the hall and kitchen.

"...She brought it up...?" Cosette's voice asked, startled.

"No," Professor Sycamore said, his tone sounding heavy. "...She asked me if he evolved last night. I... I honestly didn't even know what to say..."

Silence fell across the kitchen again, and Absol decided that now was the time to make their entrance, and she pressed forward. With Mairin's hand still on her horn she was dragged forward, stumbling through the doorway. She froze up as five pairs of eyes turned towards her, all of the members of the lab sitting around the table.

Mairin's eyes swept over them, tensing up as she found herself looking into unfamiliar gaze of a boy she had never seen before. He had dark navy blue hair, and was perhaps a year or two older than her. He wore a pair of red glasses, his dark eyes regarding her in concern. She quickly tore her gaze away from him, but instead found herself looking into Alain's sharp blue eyes.

She swiftly looked to someone else.

It didn't matter though, because everyone was staring at her. They all had been talking about her behind her back, and now they were staring. She shifted, pressing closer to the Absol, who was gently pulling her horn out of Mairin's hand.

"Mairin," Alain said, pure concern in his voice. Mairin shivered slightly, looking down at her feet.

"What's going on?" Mairin asked, looking up at them with tears in her eyes. "Why is everyone talking strangely? Why is everything... different? Why... why...?"

Too many questions to voice, her words just got tangled on her tongue, leaving her unable to say anything at all. They glanced at each other, and then Alain stood up, heading towards her. Mairin froze up, before stumbling back at his approach.

The hurt in his eyes made her heart ache, but she just wanted as much space between them after what happened last night and this morning.

Professor Sycamore stood up as well, signaling at Alain to step back. The male glared at the professor, but finally stumbled back to his seat. The man with glasses looked concerned, while Sophie and Cosette were watching Mairin with soft eyes. All looked worried.

None of them explained what was happening.

"Mairin, what happened last night?" Professor Sycamore asked.

"I already told you," Mairin said sharply, her patience wearing thin. She glared bitterly in Alain's direction– she may have felt sorry earlier, but now that he was acting like nothing had happened she was only angry. Her anger shriveled up as she remembered this morning, pressed up against his warm chest...

He had called her _honey._

"Mairin," Alain said weakly. "I swear, if I did something I'm sorry– but I have no idea what you're talking about."

Like his eyes, his voice sounded hurt.

Mairin gritted her teeth, but said nothing. Yes he had been upset– but that didn't mean he could just forget everything he had said to her! That didn't mean that he could just be forgiven without even an explanation of why he had said those things! And of course... she wrapped her arms around herself, closing her eyes.

Why had she been in his room, how had she gotten there...?

"Mairin," Professor Sycamore said slowly– he sounded nervous. "Can you tell me the name of the Pokemon next to you?"

She narrowed her eyes. "It's an Absol."

Sophie and Cosette uncertainly glanced at each other, and the professor bit his lip. The blue haired boy looked towards Alain– who was staring straight at Mairin with intense eyes. The Absol lowered her head, before looking up at Mairin desperately.

"...Her nickname, Mairin," Professor Sycamore said softly. "What's her nickname? The one you gave her?"

The one she gave it?

"What do you mean?" Mairin asked. "I've never seen her before."

A hushed silence fell across the room.

Any looks of uncertainty on their faces vanished, turning to pure worry. Alain leaned back in his chair, eyes wide, and his breathing became tense. Mairin looked at them, then down at the Absol, whose claws were digging into the ground, scarlet eyes distance. Mairin blinked once, before realizing that small tears were building up in the Pokemon's eyes.

"Her name is Ruby," The blue haired boy supplied, breaking the silence. His voice carried just as much worry as on everyone else's faces, even though Mairin knew she had never met him before.

"...How old are you?" Professor Sycamore asked after a moment, looking at her.

Mairin blinked at this question– they should know this. "I'm eighteen."

Everyone tensed as she spoke– the air turning thick as the words left her mouth. Mairin couldn't help but take a step back– Professor Sycamore winced as if her words had hurt him, while Alain's hands had curled into fists. The female assistants were looking up at Mairin, eyes wide and panicked, while the unfamiliar boy looked down at the table.

"Sol..." Ruby the Absol whispered, bowing her head.

"Mairin," Professor Sycamore said gently. "I think you should sit down."

She only took another step back. "N-no. Why should I?" Her eyes flickered across the room. "What's going on?"

Professor Sycamore slowly approached her, gently grabbing her wrist and he guided her towards the table. Mairin stumbled as she was lead towards a chair, but sat as the professor signaled her to. She sat down with a thud, collapsing into the chair as she looked around at everyone. They were all staring at her as if she had just fallen from space, and she hated it.

"Mairin," Professor Sycamore began slowly. "I know you're probably really confused right now, so please just listen to everything we're going to say, okay?"

"What's going on?" Mairin repeated for what felt like the hundredth time this morning.

"...The first thing you should know is that you're not eighteen, Mairin," Professor Sycamore took in a deep breath. "You're twenty-three."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"...The first thing you should know is that you're not eighteen, Mairin," Professor Sycamore's voice was quiet, and he took in a deep breath. "You're twenty-three."

If Mairin had been standing up, sure was sure that her legs wouldn't be able to support her in that moment. She stiffened up as the words left his mouth, gawking up at him. Mairin blinked, making sure she had heard him correctly, hating how everyone was watching her sorrowfully.

She then closed her eyes, letting out a shaky laugh.

"Ha... v-very funny guys..." Mairin muttered, sitting up slightly. She looked around, before scowling at them. "Actually– n-not funny at all! I'm not in the mood for jokes, I... I want to know..."

She slowly trailed off, a look of seriousness on everyone else's face. Once again Mairin tensed up, hands tightening around the edges of the chair. She whipped around, looking over each person in turn. Professor Sycamore couldn't look her in the eyes, his gaze distant and sorrowful. Sophie and Cosette had only worry in their gaze, while the blue-haired man was looking at Mairin with a look that could only be described as pity.

Finally she looked towards Alain, who was pale. He was staring at Mairin, pure unbelief and fear in his eyes. He swayed slightly in his chair, jaw slack.

"What are you guys saying?" Mairin whispered.

Twenty-three?! There was no way she was twenty-three! Mairin closed her eyes, trying to shove the possibility aside. She was eighteen, she knew that– she just couldn't have jump five years in age!

"I don't know..." Professor Sycamore said uncertainly. "But Mairin, clearly something is wrong."

No, she wasn't twenty-three... but the doubts began to run through her mind– the fact that Chespie was now evolved, that this Absol acted as if it were her own... And her room, there was no way that had been transformed overnight.

"W-wrong?" Alain sputtered out, and he rose to his feet. "How could you just say '_wrong'?!_ She– this–"

"Alain," Professor Sycamore said firmly. "Calm down."

"'_Clam down'?!"_ Alain cried. "Don't you _dare_ tell me to calm down, not when my Mairin clearly isn't remembering things right–!"

Mairin flinched at the words 'my Mairin'. She swayed in her seat for a moment, trying to take in what she had just been told. It made sense, in some crazy way, but it was too much to digest.

"Alain– enough!" Professor Sycamore's voice echoed through the lab, and his assistant fell silent. He then took in a deep breath, straightening his lab coat. "Yelling will get us nowhere," He turned towards Mairin, smiling slightly. "Let's take this one step at a time, okay?"

One step?! Everyone was apparently convinced that she was twenty-three! ...Or she was convinced that she was eighteen...

She shivered.

A warm hand was placed on her shoulder, but Mairin didn't look up as she stared down at her hands. The confusion was rushing through her mind, and her stomach was beginning to churn unhappily. She felt like throwing up, but she managed to keep the feeling down as she sat there.

"Mairin, what's the last thing you remember before this morning?" Professor Sycamore asked.

"I already t-told you..." Mairin muttered.

Professor Sycamore nodded a bit, uncertainly glancing over Mairin's shoulder. "Yes... the fight. Well, um, how clearly do you remember it? Is it blurry at all, did it feel dream-like or–?"

"It felt like," Mairin growled in a low voice. "I was belittled and screamed at for trying to comfort Alain!"

Silence took hold of the kitchen once more, and the hand on her shoulder tightened.

"Alain?" Professor Sycamore asked. "What was Mairin doing last night? Was there anything about her that seemed off?"

Mairin jumped as soon as Alain spoke– realizing that he was standing right behind her.

"She said that she wasn't feeling well, but nothing serious," Alain said quietly, and Mairin quickly jerked herself forward, realizing that he was the one with his hand on her shoulder. She glared back at him, and Alain pulled his hand back. He looked so worried, so sad... but Mairin couldn't find it in herself to forgive him. Yet.

"Mairin, what exactly can you remember?" Professor Sycamore asked. "Details are important, I want to see if this is something we can recall, or if this is somehow... a creation of your imagination."

She glared at the professor. "I'm not crazy."

He took in a deep breath. "Mairin, if you think you're eighteen then something is wrong. No, I don't think you've lost your mind, but I want a full understanding of what's going on here. Please tell me what you remember of this fight."

She didn't respond right off, closing her eyes as she shoved the idea of something being wrong to the back of her mind. She was fine... she was fine...

"A letter came in the mail for Alain," Mairin said simply, looking up at the professor. "You want details? It was a white envelope and everything in and on it looked to be typed. Alain came back to the lab from a trip to the store, and you gave him the letter. He read it, and after that he became very distant and wouldn't talk to anyone."

Professor Sycamore's lips pressed into a thin line, and his eyes flickered towards Alain. Mairin didn't turn around to look at him though, but continued her story.

"He didn't come down from his room for dinner, and told me to leave him alone when I tried to bring him food. After that you tried to approach him, but that only made him more upset," She paused for a moment. "At that point it was dark outside, and that's when Alain stormed out of the lab demanding to be left alone. You then told me to go after him, saying I was probably the only one that he'd listen to, so I did."

Professor Sycamore nodded slowly, and Mairin could tell that he knew this story. She smirked to herself– she knew she wasn't insane.

She hesitated. "Then... Then..."

"Then I treated you like you were the scum of the earth," Alain finished from behind Mairin, voice sounding gruff.

She said nothing.

"...And you remember nothing after that?" Professor Sycamore asked softly.

"I went to bed, and th-then I woke up..." Her throat tightened, stomach churning, and her voice was small. "In A-Alain's room..."

Nobody spoke, but she could hear the sound of Alain's footsteps walking away. She turned in time to see him staggering towards his chair, collapsing down into it. His hands were curled into fists, and he stared down at the floor.

"And you're positive that you remember nothing after that?" Sycamore asked again.

Mairin hated how everyone was staring at her. "Yes. Nothing else."

He let out a long sigh. "That all did happen..." The professor's eyes were gentle. "But that was ages ago."

"Five years ago," Alain said hollowly.

Mairin struggled to breath for a moment, taking in their tones. She knew that they wouldn't lie to her... Mairin's mind started racing as she took in the possibility.

There was the fact that everyone seemed... different. Not completely new, but still different. Mairin gulped slightly, uncertainly running her hands through her hair. The red hair fell down past her shoulders and across her back– much longer than what she remembered last night– and there was no way had it grown that long while she slept.

Her eyes shifted to the Absol who watched her from the doorway– a Pokemon that had stuck by her side this whole morning, that others claimed she had named, and that acted as her own Pokemon– but yet she didn't know her. Her breathing became ragged, slowly realizing that the only thing that made sense, that the only thing that could explain all these changes– was if yesterday hadn't been yesterday, if there was a gap between what she remembered, and what she believed to have been yesterday.

Mairin looked down at her hands, they weren't necessarily unfamiliar, but... She twisted them about, examining them. She frowned as she noticed white marks running down her arms, something she had never seen on herself before. But before she could exam them further her heart began to race– freezing as she noticed a small silver band resting on a finger. She stiffened up even more, bringing her left hand closer, studying the beautiful ring.

It was thin and small, the band twisting about her finger, a beautiful emerald sprouting up from the top of the ring. Mairin felt her mouth go dry as she touched the ring, wondering how she hadn't noticed it before. She twisted it, but was beginning to realize that it felt like it had always belonged there, and did not feel out of place like when she usually wore jewelry.

"Wh-what's this?" Mairin whispered, instinctively shoving aside the ideas that were forming in her mind, studying the ring on her in shock. It shouldn't be here– she never wore jewelry! Mairin hated the way her stomach tightened, throat clamping up.

She knew what this was, even if the idea sent chills down her spine– but there was only one reason why someone would wear a ring of this quality on this finger.

Alain turned towards her, looking down at her with an unreadable expression. His gaze looked just as disbelieving as Mairin's, but clearly for a different reason. Alain closed his eyes, and when he opened them again only pain could be seen in his gaze. He stood up, setting his left hand down on the table, carefully moving it forwards as he walked towards her. Mairin felt her blood turn cold, but still she leaned forward, looking down at the matching silver band on Alain's fourth finger.

Wedding rings.

"Mairin..." Alain said slowly, and she pulled back.

She was missing something– Mairin couldn't do anything but accept that. This lab– whenever it was– was not the same lab she had fallen asleep in last night. Her memories she saw as yesterday she knew in no way could be yesterday, because things had simply changed too much. Mairin didn't want to believe it, but she had no choice but to accept that _something_ in her memory was missing.

She could accept that Chespie was now a Chesnaught, that Ruby the Absol was clearly hers, and that things were not the same that she had known.

But there was no way that she was married– let alone to her best friend.

"No," Mairin said hoarsely, scooting her chair back as Alain came closer.

But she had woken up with him next to her.

"Mairin–" Alain began, but she rose to her feet.

"N-no!" She repeated a bit harsher, and Alain went still. He just looked down at her, those blue eyes unreadable. "I'm– no– not– I'm not–"

Professor Sycamore stepped forward. "...Alain, I believe it would be best if you were to go contact a doctor, this is a matter we shouldn't keep waiting on."

Alain didn't reply, just staring at Mairin. She stumbled to her feet, slowly moving towards the counter. Her hands pressed up against the cold marble, heart racing as she stared at Alain. Her throat was tight, memories of waking up haunting her mind more than ever. It wasn't right, the idea wasn't right at all...

"Mairin..." Alain whispered.

"Alain," Sycamore said, tone stressed. "Please– you need to call someone. Um... Sophie– why don't you and Cosette get Mairin some breakfast?" Professor Sycamore stepped towards Mairin, grabbing her shoulder. "Max, would you please go get Chespie, I'm sure he'll want to be with Mairin right now," He took in a deep breath, giving her a gentle tug, before guiding her back to the chair. She followed him and sat without a fight. "Mairin... just take it easy for now."

Mairin buried her head into her hands as everyone slowly stood up from the table, and her fingernails dug into her skin. _This is just a dream... some messed up dream... this isn't happening, this isn't happening..._

She let out a hiss of pain as nails dug deeper into her skin, the pain very much real. She pulled her head back, watching as white marks faded from where her fingers had been, however the twisting white marks she saw on her arms before remained. Her heart thumped, hating the reality of this situation being placed in front of her.

"This isn't happening..." Mairin whispered.

"You're not alone with that thought," Sophie said, placing her hands on Mairin's shoulders. "Don't worry though, we'll be right here until this can be... fixed."

Mairin pulled away uncertainly, while Cosette flashed her a smile. "Is there anything you'd like to eat?"

She shook her head– she doubted she could stomach anything right now– and the forced cheerfulness from them wasn't helping. Cosette frowned, while Sophie began to urge her to at least have some toast to eat. Mairin didn't say a word, but yet she heard the sound of the toaster being pressed down a few moments later– it seemed she would be getting breakfast no matter what.

Mairin stared down at her hand– at the wedding ring on her finger.

Married?!

She had never even dated before– how on earth could she be married?! That was something that she had never planned on, something she had thought would never happen. There was no way she could be married, who'd want someone like her?

Apparently Alain...

She cringed at the thought. Alain was her best friend– he was like a brother! If he had ever asked her out she would have probably said no, and if she would have asked him she was sure Alain would simply laugh because it would of course be a joke! She closed her eyes, rejecting the image of her and Alain being together– it simply wasn't right.

Though Mairin did have to admit that the ring was beautiful, just what she would have wanted in a wedding ring.

...But not with Alain.

Mairin grabbed the ring, struggling to pull it off from her finger. It took a few moments, but she swiftly set the silver ring on the table– that was much better. Mairin ignored the bare feeling her finger now had, and rubbed at where the ring had been.

She bit her lip, remembering this morning, waking up with Alain's arms around her... Mairin slowly took it in, hating how the thought of her and Alain being _together_ would solve the last piece of this mess she had woken up to. They were married, husband and wife, and that would explain why they slept in the same bed.

But she didn't want to accept that she was married.

Heck, the only reason why she was even considering this whole... missing memories thing was because it was the only way to explain everything! That still didn't mean it settled with her, nor that she was content with the idea.

Because if this was all true, then that meant five years worth of memories were gone. Five years of her life– her adult life– had just suddenly vanished.

She rubbed her head, but aside from the headache that was forming from the confusion, there was nothing to suggest how she could have possibly lost all of these memories... Maybe she hadn't lost anything, but perhaps this was just a strangely realistic dream! Or an Illusion created by a Zoroark! She bit her lip in thought, maybe she ate some bad berries? Or had she gotten drunk? There were so many other possibilities besides her memories being gone!

Because in what world would she marry her best friend?! She would have never risked her relationship with Alain!

...Even after that fight last night...

Mairin sat up slightly as a plate of buttered toast was set in front of her. If this whole thing were real, then that meant there had been no fight yesterday. Whatever had happened to Alain had been five years ago– merely a distant thing in the past!

"Mairin, you need to eat something," Sophie said.

Tears stung her eyes– she needed to get her mind off of things.

She picked up a slice of toast, placing it slowly in her mouth. "Um... who's the blue haired guy?"

"Hm...? Oh, that's Max, he started working here several years back," Sophie said.

"He and Alain are good friends," Cosette added. "They battle sometimes."

The toast tasted horrible, like cardboard in her mouth. Mairin still forced herself to chew, but her stomach was twisting, a queasy feeling coming over her. Chills raced through her, knowing all too well what this dreaded feeling was.

Mairin sprang to her feet, racing towards the sink. She pushed past Sophie as a sickening taste rose in her throat. Her stomach heaved, the sensation of throwing up running through her. She hovered over the sink, the horrible scent rising up as she emptied her stomach.

"Mairin!" Sophie cried, quickly hurrying to her side, and her stomach heaved again.

"W-water..." Mairin whispered, a foul taste lining her mouth. "Please..."

Sophie swiftly guided her away from the sink and the horrible smell, while Cosette grabbed a pitcher of water from the fridge. Mairin gratefully took the glass of water that was offered to her, chugging it down.

"Sit down," Cosette insisted, but Mairin shook her head.

"I... I want to go lay down..." Mairin whispered, stomach still twisting.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Mairin spent the rest of the morning laying down on the couch, her stomach churning. Max had brought Chespie down from her old room, and the grass type had refused to leave her side since. She had been unable to eat another bite of food, however she did occasionally sip from the water Absol forced people to bring in for her.

She also had a bowl near her in case she threw up again, but nothing worse happened than her stomach twisting about.

She just couldn't bring her body to calm down, clearly too overwhelmed by what was happening to her. She just laid there, not having the will to move as Chespie gently rubbed her back with his giant claws. The action was soothing, and the only thing that made an attempt to distract her mind from what was really happening.

She looked down at her arms, staring at the twisting white marks that ran up them. She traced her finger up one, the marks going all the way to her shoulder. She frowned– it looked so unnatural– as if she had wrapped ribbons around her arms and had then stood out in the sun for hours on end. She ran her hand across the twin marks on her other arm, but yet she got no hint to where they had come from.

She leaned over, still feeling painfully sick, but the realization was worse. There was just so many questions she had, and no answers that she liked to explain it all. The reality of what she was facing hurt.

She was missing several years worth of memories.

Her stomach shifted unhappily at the thought, and she pressed her eyes shut.

What was she supposed to do?

"_My wife doesn't joke around!"_ A sharp voice echoed from down the hallway, and Mairin flinched. Amber eyes flickered open as Alain walked into the room, talking to someone on the phone. "I need to bring her in as soon as possible."

He didn't seem to notice that Mairin was in the same room as him. He paused, listening to the other end of the phone.

"Yes, I did call her regular doctor– and he's the one that told me to contact you," Alain said, gritting his teeth.

Mairin sat up slightly, blood rushing to her head at this action. She watched Alain, who had started pacing the length of the sitting room. Mairin wondered if everything was flowing smoothly in the main part of the lab– since both she and Alain weren't working at the moment.

...She did still work here, correct? Mairin's mind started racing, what if she worked somewhere else? Perhaps that's why Max had been hired, to replace her? Clearly Alain still was involved with the lab, since he had the white lab coat on.

"I'm not waiting a month," Alain growled into the phone. He paused from his pacing, back turned towards her. Chespie put an arm around her, and she could dimly hear mumblings coming from the other end of Alain's phone. "...Fine. We'll do that. Schedule her in as soon as possible."

More mumblings from the phone, just quiet enough so Mairin couldn't pick out what they were saying.

"Thank you. We'll be there," Alain said, and then he hung up the phone. His knuckles were white as he slipped it into his lab coat, jaw gritting together as he let out a frustrated sigh. Mairin watched as he ran a hand through his hair, muttering under his breath. "For Yveltal's sake..."

Mairin parted her dry lips, but she couldn't find the desire to speak. Ruby and Chespie watched her for a moment, their eyes urging her to say something. But she could only stare up at Alain, still in disbelief at what was taking place. Now that she was really watching him, she could pick out several differences from what she remembered. Nothing drastic, but he clearly carried himself differently than the Alain she had known.

"Mairin," Alain said, sounding startled as he turned around. Blue eyes met amber, and she looked away. "I didn't realize that you were there," He looked over her pale form, and the blanket draped over her, and his eyes narrowed. "You look sick! Did something happen while I was on the phone?"

Mairin gulped, forcing herself to speak. "I'm f-fine... just overwhelmed..."

Alain nodded, shifting uncertainly. "That's understandable... considering what's happening..." He hesitated, studying the way she curled up slightly. Alain closed his eyes, looking like he was stopping himself from flinching. "...I can tell that you're still not comfortable around me. I'll leave."

Mairin jerked her head up– but before she could say another word he was out the door, heading off to another part of the lab. Mairin stared at where he had been moments before, her hand halfway lifted to stop him. She sat there for a moment, before letting the limb fall to the couch. She closed her eyes, laying back down.

She... she wasn't scared of him... he didn't have to leave... She wasn't scared of her best friend...

She was scared of the fact that he was her husband– but not _him!_ She was upset at what he had said to her... years ago– but not at the person he was now!

"A-alain..." Mairin whispered weakly, wanting him to come back.

She wanted her best friend. She wanted her big brother.

Tears stung her eyes– Alain wasn't that person anymore. When he looked at her he wouldn't see her as a little sister that needed comforting, but as a wife. Alain wouldn't see his best friend, but a spouse.

She wrapped her arms around her, and Chespie draped the blanket over her as she started crying. She was starting to realize just how terrified she was– because the person she was closest to wouldn't see her in the way that would comfort her. A new relationship had been formed, one that she didn't know or want. The Alain she wanted wasn't here, and the one she remembered had left painful memories.

Mairin felt more alone than ever.

* * *

Mairin's appetite had managed to return somewhat by dinner time, and her empty stomach was more than happy to join everyone around the dining room table. She was still wearing the same outfit she had woken up in, but Chespie had brought her the green jacket she had seen in Alain's room this morning.

It was clearly hers, since it fit her just right, but still Mairin pushed the thought of where it had been out of her mind. Instead she awkwardly sat at the edge of her chair, staring down at her hands. She studied the finger where the ring had been, and wondered what had happened to it. She had left it on the table, but it clearly wasn't here anymore.

She was just glad that no one had tried to give it back.

Dinner was served up in silence– no one seemed to know what to say. Mairin was sure that she had somehow disturbed the normal seating arrangements– but she had sat herself between Sophie and Cosette, refusing to move. She and Cosette took up one end of the table, Alain and Max on the other. The professor and Sophie sat on each end of the table, looking over their lab family in silence.

Mairin had a feeling that she was usually next to Alain, but right now she wasn't even sitting across from him.

"Mairin," Cosette said after several minutes. "You need to eat something."

Mairin was jerked out of her thoughts, and that's when she realized that she had done nothing but chase her food around her plate with a fork. She gave an uncertain smile, before stabbing her fork into the ravioli and raising it to her mouth. She had to choke the food down, the smell of the ravioli overwhelming her as she tried to eat.

But still she managed to get through dinner with only several side glances being thrown her way.

"Were you able to get a hold of anyone, Alain?" Professor Sycamore asked, breaking the silence.

"...Dr. Tambert," Alain replied in a colder tone. "His assistant wasn't too bright, but the doctor himself gave us an appointment for tomorrow. Basically just a quick check up, to see what he's working with, then we'll schedule another and longer appointment from there."

Alain shoved a forkful of salad into his mouth, chewing it as if it had just insulted his mother.

Professor Sycamore nodded. "Sounds good, we'll just have to take things easy until tomorrow," He smiled across at everyone. "I am putting all major research projects on hold, for now we just need to keep this lab running, and make sure Pokemon and trainers are taken care of, but actual research can wait."

"No," Mairin said softly. "Don't stop everything because of me."

He gave her a gentle smile. "Mairin, you were involved with several of those projects, we wouldn't be able to carry them on without you. Also, I think it would be best if we weren't weighed down with anything else right now."

Mairin looked down guiltily– because of her the lab's projects were being stopped. Her grip on her fork tightened slightly, just because her life was messed up didn't mean that it had to interfere with everyone else's.

"Do we have a cot laying around by chance?" Alain asked, looking at Professor Sycamore.

"A cot?"

He shrugged. "If not I'll just take a sleeping bag then, I know we have plenty of those."

"You're not thinking of leaving!" Sophie exclaimed, and Alain rolled his eyes.

"No, of course I'm not leaving," He muttered, pushing his last few bites of food about his plate. "But I am going to need somewhere to sleep tonight."

Professor Sycamore frowned. "You will sleep in a bed like everyone else in this lab."

Alain glared at him. "There are six of us in this lab, but only four beds. That worked out just fine before all this, but I will not make Mairin share a bed with me. She'll take our room, and I'll camp out in the main room or something."

Mairin's eyes widened– she may have disrupted the work of the lab, but no one was going to be kicked out of their room because she lost her memories. "No. I'll take a sleeping bag," Mairin said quietly. "You keep your bed and your room."

Alain glared in her direction. "It's not mine, it's _ours_– and there's no way I'm making you take the ground with your condition. You will have the bed."

Mairin shook her head. "No, I want you to have it."

Alain's expression darkened. "You are taking the bed– _and that's final."_

Mairin flinched, her eyes quickly darting down to her plate. Shivers ran through her, but her voice fled. She couldn't sleep in Alain's room, no matter whose it was now, she only saw it as Alain's room...

"Enough," Professor Sycamore said. "I'm pretty sure we have a spare mattress up in the attic of this place, and we have plenty of clean sheets. After cleaning up dinner me and Max can go up there and bring it down," Sycamore glanced at Mairin. "Would you be most comfortable in your old room?"

She gave a short nod.

"Alright," Professor Sycamore gave a pointed glare at Alain. "That's settled then. _No one_ is taking the floor, and Mairin will be in her old room. Everyone is in a bed, and in a familiar place," He sighed. "Alain, you help Mairin move some of her stuff from your room, you'll know what she'll need."

"We'll clean up," Sophie said. "No need for you guys to worry about the kitchen."

Max scowled. "No, we'll help you guys clean up dinner."

Cosette laughed. "We'd much rather clean up then haul a bed around– you boys have fun with that," She flashed Sophie a grin, and the two females giggled like they were teenagers. "Oh, and don't you worry about anything Mairin, you just rest."

"I want to help," Mairin said– just because she was missing memories didn't mean she couldn't do anything.

"You can help me move your stuff," Alain said. "Decide what you want in your room."

"O-okay," Mairin whispered– through her insides shriveled up as she realized she was going to be alone with Alain.

Everyone finished dinner in silence.

* * *

"...Right side of the closet is your stuff, left's mine– same with the dresser," Alain explained as he opened the door to his room. "I'll go hunting for a dresser or something to put in your old room tomorrow– but for now just grab the clothes you'll want for tonight and tomorrow."

"O-okay," Mairin whispered as Alain walked into the room, however she lingered by the doorway. Her eyes flickered about the room she had woken up in, shivering. Her eyes shifted to the queen bed, and she flinched.

Alain had pulled a wicker basket down from a shelf, opening the lid and peering in. He set it on the bed, then headed over to the desk, grabbing a brush that was laying there. He headed back towards the basket, placing it in, before looking back at Mairin.

"You can come in," Alain said. "This is your room too."

Mairin hesitantly stepped in, before heading over towards the closet. She slid the closet doors to the side, and as promised they were filled with clothes. She frowned as she looked over the feminine half of the closet, trying to look for anything remotely familiar, something to show that this was hers. She shifted through the various outfits, but was startled to find that most of the items weren't things she even recognized. Surely she hadn't changed sizes that much in the last few years! And it wasn't like she was someone that had to have the latest fashion...

She paused as she noticed a green hat tucked away on the back of a shelf. She smiled, pulling it out as she studied it. It was old and worn, but probably would still fit her, even if it was from when she was ten. She brushed off the dust, knowing that she'd never wear something like this now days, but having something familiar was comforting. It wasn't hard to spot a backpack after that, and she sat the hat in the bottom of the bag, before looking for something suitable to wear.

She settled for a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt to wear to bed, knowing just how cold she could get at night, and then jeans with a nicer shirt for tomorrow. She set them into the bag, feeling uncertain, and she had to keep telling herself that these clothes were hers, and that they would fit. Mairin then turned towards the dresser that sat along one wall, but paused as she reached for one of the drawers that Alain said was hers.

She looked back at him, heart racing.

He was watching her, having the wicker basket in one hand, and several other items in the other. "That's yours," He said with a nod, probably thinking that she was unsure about the drawers. "You can open it."

Mairin stared down at her feet, shifting. "Um..."

"Oh," Alain said after a moment, realizing where her hesitancy was coming from. He quickly headed towards the door. "...Sorry. I'll wait outside."

Mairin shivered slightly, but pulled open the drawer, searching for the last clothing items she'd need. She stuffed them into the bottom of the backpack, before zipping it up. She shouldered the bag, looking about the room one last time. Nothing in particular caught her eye, everything just foreign and intimidating– and she swiftly headed towards the door, glad to be free of Alain's room.

As promised he was waiting for her. He held his hand out towards her, but she couldn't bring herself to take it. Awkward silence fell across them as he withdrew his hand, and they headed towards her room in silence.

"Looks like they're still bringing down the bed," Alain said uncertainly as they went in. The door was open, and they could see a bed frame had been placed in the room, but there was no mattress. Some of the Pokemon's things had been pushed to the side, and Mairin hoped that they wouldn't be upset with her sleeping in here. She tried to tell herself it was fine– they were her Pokemon after all.

"Yeah," She whispered. Mairin set her bag down in the corner, not sure of what else to do.

"Okay," Alain said, setting the stuff he had brought onto the ground as well. He pointed to the wicker basket. "That's where you keep your toiletries and stuff, I'm sure you remember that we can't keep all of our stuff in the bathrooms at once."

"I remember that," Mairin replied quietly– the bathrooms in the lab didn't have much in the way of storage space. In her memories she had kept her stuff in a small bag, but it seemed she had more things now.

"Then there's your purse– your phone and wallet is in there, and whatever else you keep in it. Don't lose that," He then pointed to the last two objects– a Pokebelt and an amulet. "Then finally your Pokeballs and key stone. Since you don't remember... well, you got a key stone about three years ago."

For the first time that day, Mairin brightened up. "You mean I can mega evolve now?"

Alain smirked slightly. "I'm pretty sure it's your Pokemon that mega evolve."

She smiled back, and for a moment the tension between them faded... but only for a moment. Mairin's smile quickly vanished, and she looked away. She let her focus go to the belt, which had six Pokeballs on it. Six... including Ruby she only knew of four Pokemon she had ever captured. Her throat tightened– realizing that she had two Pokemon she didn't even know of.

"What's my team?" Mairin asked quietly.

Alain stiffened slightly as she asked this, his eyes flickering towards the Pokeballs, then to her. He watched her for a moment, lips halfway parted as he considered his next words.

"Well... you've already seen Chespie and Ruby– you have those two out the most. Then of course you should know Kiara... she's evolved now," He hesitated once more. "Then there's Poppy, you hatched her from an egg a while back, and then finally you have Luke."

"And Ruby can mega evolve," Mairin said, remembering the mega stone she had seen around the Pokemon's neck.

"...Luke can as well," Alain said, before frowning. "At least, they should be able to... but I have no idea how your missing memories will affect your bond with them."

Mairin's heart twisted. This amnesia... it wasn't just affecting her, but everyone around her as well... She remembered how sorrowful Ruby had been yesterday once she realized that she didn't know her... and now Mairin would have two more Pokemon that would have to learn that their trainer didn't know them... But Kirara was evolved now, Mairin smiled slightly, trying to tell herself that was something to look forward to. She gulped once, but reached for the Pokeballs.

Alain's hand suddenly grabbed hers, stopping her.

"Mairin, wait, please," He said, and she stiffened up as he touched her. "Do me a favor, and don't let any Pokemon out until tomorrow."

"Why?" Mairin asked, trying to pull her hand out of his. He paused, before letting her go.

"Because we've all had a long day," He said. "And learning of this was hard enough on Ruby, and hard on you. Tomorrow will be a new day, and everyone else will be there to help. Just get some rest, okay?"

Mairin nodded slowly. "Okay..."

He smiled softly. "Thank you. I am going to go help the others with your bed, alright? The attic isn't exactly the easiest place to navigate," He turned towards the door. "Call if you need anything."

"I don't need you guys to babysit me," Mairin snapped, harsher than she meant to. Alain paused in the doorway, but didn't turn to face her. Silence filled the room, and for a moment she wondered if he was going to say anything.

But instead he just walked out the door without another word.

Something in Mairin shifted, but she just turned away. There were tears in her eyes, all of the pressure she had built up from today bearing down on her. The sun had barely even began to set, but she just wanted to sleep... of course it would be a few hours before it was even reasonable for someone her age to turn in, but she was sure that no one would think twice, considering the state she was in. Not that she had a bed though. Yet.

She took in a deep breath, she could wait a little longer... then she could sleep..

And Mairin hoped that when she woke up that this nightmare would be gone.

* * *

"_Stop poking me..."_ Mairin heard herself mutter. "_I'm sleeping..."_

However the poking continued, causing Mairin to groan. She rolled over, the grainy sand of her bed gritting against her. The sleeping girl paused, before her eyes snapped open. A dark sky was laid out before her, countless stars shining above her.

And a glowering Floette was glaring down at her.

"_Bébé!"_ Mairin cried as she saw the yellow-flowered Floette, and she quickly sat up. The Floette placed her flower over her shoulder, no longer using it to poke Mairin awake. "_It's the middle of the night, what are you...?"_

A wave of panic washed over Mairin– because she wasn't saying any of these words. She was hearing them, she felt herself opening her mouth, but yet she had no control over herself. Her body was moving of its own accord, pushing itself into a sitting position. Mairin tried to cry out, but her body simply looked around without any care to what she wanted.

They were in the middle of a desert.

"_Crap..."_ Mairin 'said'. "_I was sleep walking again, wasn't I?"_

"_Flo!"_ Bébé confirmed with a nod.

She let out a groan of pain, but forced herself to stand up. The desert was silent around them– nothing in sight but sand. Mairin rose to her feet, brushing off the grainy sand as she studied the ground. Her footprints came from the east, and she muttered under her breath.

"_Great..."_ She muttered. "_Hopefully we aren't too far out from camp... Come on Bébé, let's get back to Alain and the others... Bonnie's going to freak out if I'm not in our tent when she wakes up."_

Mairin's panic was starting to fade, even though she still didn't have control over herself. However she was slowly realizing that what she was seeing wasn't real– this was simply a dream. It wasn't too hard to piece together after a moment, and now that she was aware she was able to relax as the dream continued to play out.

She watched as Bébé and her dream-self matched through the desert, stumbling over sand dunes, shivering at winds that Mairin couldn't even feel. It wasn't the most exciting dream Mairin had ever had, though her vision of the place was very sharp. But besides that her senses in this dream were dim, and she couldn't do much more than watch dream-Mairin hike.

"_Sol!"_ A familiar voice cried out after several minutes of silent walking, and dream-Mairin paused. The girl slowly turned, and was able to make out a white shape standing on the hill of sand they had just finished hiking down. The Pokemon watched them with sharp red eyes, and dream-Mairin froze.

'...Ruby?' Mairin asked, surprised at the sudden appearance of the Absol she had just met in the waking world. Of course she had no control over her dreaming self, so her question went unvoiced.

The Absol was clearly Ruby though– there was no mistaking that– but there was still some differences from the Pokemon that had been cuddling up with her today. This Absol had a much sharper look in her eyes, serious and tense. She was eyeing Mairin warily, and her fur had a rough look to it. And then, of course, there was no mega stone on this Absol– it was clearly a wild Pokemon.

"_You!"_ Dream-Mairin snapped, and her voice sounded angry. "_What are you doing out here– stop following me!"_

"_Flo!"_ Bébé added, darting in front of Mairin, the Floette holding out her flower threateningly.

The Absol said nothing, simply standing still as the wind rushed by her silky fur. Ruby continued to watch Mairin, her eyes locking on the human. She then lifted her head, the dark type looking skywards, then at Mairin again. Ruby went still once more for a moment, but then placed a foot forward.

"_No!" _Mairin snapped. "_Don't come closer– the locals were right about you, you're nothing but bad luck! Ever since you've shown up I've just been getting separated from everyone, getting these horrible headaches, and... and then the stupid sleepwalking! It's your fault that I'm out here!"_

The Absol let out a sigh, a puff of white air escaping her mouth. The night must have been cold, even in the desert, but since it was a dream that meant Mairin felt none of it. Ruby continued down the hill, making dream-Mairin tense even more.

"_Ette!"_ Bébé declared, pointing her flower at Ruby as if it were a sword. The petals of the flower started to glow, the brightness quickly lighting up the night. Ruby narrowed her eyes in the harsh light, and a Dazzling Gleam was released.

"_Use Energy Ball while she's blinded!"_ Mairin ordered, and a glowing green orb started to form at the end of her flower. The Energy Ball was released as the remains of the Dazzling Gleam faded, and a flash of purple could be seen rushing towards Bébé.

The Psycho Cut and the Energy Ball met mid-air– the Psycho Cut slicing the Energy Ball in two, and both attacks faded. Dream-Mairin flinched as if in pain, while Ruby was charging down the hill, her claws draped in a dark energy of a Night Slash.

"_Flo!"_ Bébé cried, forming another Energy Ball, racing forward to engage the Absol. The green sphere was once again launched, and Ruby jumped up into the air. Mairin's eyes widened, impressed at how much height the Absol had gained. She leapt right over the Energy Ball and the Floette, and landed in the sand behind the fairy type.

Ruby then ran forward, charging straight at Mairin. Dream-Mairin froze up, bracing herself as the Pokemon ran right at her– but the Absol came to a halt several feet away. Red eyes peered into amber ones, Ruby's gaze intense and cold. The Absol maintained eye contact, even as Bébé let out an angry cry.

Then the Absol turned away, glowing with a Quick Attack as she raced off into the desert night.

Bébé let out an angry chitter as the dark type ran off, waving her flower about in a fit of rage. Then the fairy type turned back towards her trainer, quickly bolting to Mairin's side. She darted up towards her shoulder, settling down and crossing her arms. Dream-Mairin was shaking slightly, but still gave the Floette on her shoulder a thankful smile.

And then the dream melted away from around Mairin, and she drifted off into the darkness of sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

"Mairin, they'll only let family in with you for something like this," Professor Sycamore said. "Out of all of us Alain's the only one that can go in with you."

"B-but..." Mairin said weakly, but could think of no counter argument as she helped the professor put the dishes away. She shifted her feet, her fingers dancing along the edges of a plate. "Then can I take myself?"

"...Please don't take this personally, but I don't think you should be driving right now," Professor Sycamore said. "It's just a small check up, Mairin, the doctor's just going to see if they can get any hint of what happened to you," the professor took the plate from her, since she was making no effort to put it away. "Mairin, you know you can trust Alain– he cares about you very much."

"B-but–"

"But what you remember happened _years_ ago," Professor Sycamore said firmly. "I know you don't remember what happened after– but Alain regrets what he said to you."

_That's not why I'm worried..._ Mairin thought to herself, but she held her tongue. It was quite clear that Professor Sycamore wasn't going to let anyone else take her to see this specialist. And no matter how much space she wanted between her and Alain... she wanted a way to get her memories back more.

"...Why then?" Mairin asked. "Why did he do that? What was in that letter?"

Professor Sycamore closed the now-empty dishwasher. "That is a question you need to save for Alain. Just because time has past doesn't make it my story to tell. Now go make sure you're ready– you and Alain should be leaving soon if you want to get to Dr. Tambert's on time."

Mairin knew that she was now excused from the kitchen– and with an unnecessary huff she turned away from the professor and out into the hallway.

This morning had most certainly gone off better than yesterday– and waking up in her own room had most certainly helped. She still had felt queasy, and she wasn't sure if it was from the events of yesterday or the unsettling dream, but she had been able to eat a proper breakfast.

And now she was off to see a doctor about her amnesia.

With Alain.

"Ready?"

Mairin jerked her head up as she heard a familiar voice speak to her, and there stood Alain, a set of keys in his hand. He watched her with cold blue eyes, his black leather jacket on. Mairin noted it was a different one than from her last memory– but this one was of a similar design. Mairin figured he had finally outgrown his other one, or perhaps it had gotten ruined, and this was merely a replacement. He had gone through several since they had first met after all.

"Y-yeah..." Mairin muttered.

"Good," Alain said. "You need to get out, you've been cooped up in the lab for long enough."

"It's only been a day," Mairin said uncertainly, following after him as they headed down the hallway. Alain let out a long sigh, and she could imagine the exasperated look on his face.

"No– the day before you lost your memories you didn't go out either. You said you weren't feeling up to it," he paused for a moment. "Remind me to mention that to the doctor– if you can even remember that."

He couldn't hide the bitterness in his tone.

Her eyes narrowed– this wasn't her fault! Mairin opened her mouth to retort like she always did when Alain got this way, but the words got caught in her throat. She didn't know how to respond, and she felt her mind clamming up because of that. Sweat started forming on her skin, and she swallowed.

"Coming?" Alain asked coolly after a moment, standing at the end of the hallway. Mairin shivered– he kept going back and forth between soft and caring, to hard and distant– and she hated it.

She just wanted her best friend.

Alain walked back towards her, grabbing her wrist before forcing her to follow him down the hallway. She let out a yelp of surprise, stumbling as Alain dragged her along. He didn't even glance at her as he led her down the hall.

"L-let go of me!" Mairin managed to stutter out after a minute– and Alain released her.

"Then keep up," Alain said, opening the door, and he gestured with his head. "After you."

She gritted her teeth, but headed outside. She was startled as she walked out in harsh sunlight, she blinked rapidly, her eyes trying to adjust as Alain shut the door behind them. Heat washed over her skin, it was clearly summer time.

"Mairin, I don't want to be rude, but we can't be late," Alain said, snapping Mairin out of her stupor.

"I... I just wasn't expecting the heat," Mairin said softly. "Last time I was outside it was autumn..."

Fall was one of her least favorite seasons– because it meant the wonderful summer was over, and the dreaded winter was on its way. Here she had been expecting the coolness of autumn– but instead she got to embrace summer once more. She wasn't quite sure what the month was, but she was more than happy that it was summer once again.

His expression softened. "There'll be plenty of time to be outside later, but we need to go now."

She sighed, but followed him towards a black car parked out on the street. He pressed a small button on his keys, the lights flashing as the doors unlocked. Mairin reached for the passenger door as they approached, but Alain beat her to it, holding it open for her. Mairin heistated at the gesture, before climbing in.

By the time Alain got around to the driver's seat she was buckled in, leaning her head against the door, body carefully angled away from Alain so she didn't have to look at him. Tensions were high enough for her, and his flickering dispositions just weren't helping. He started the car in silence, pulling out onto the busy road with a single glance over his shoulder. Mairin bit her lip– from what she remembered she hadn't even been driving for a year now, and she wondered just how much experience she had forgotten.

That one thought quickly opened her mind, and right away her brain became to explore every possibility of what had gone missing from her mind. Five years... five whole precious years of her life had just been torn from her... what if that wasn't all she was missing? What if more moments of her life were gone, and she just hadn't even realized it yet?!

She began to rack her brains, delving deeper in her memories as she tried to pull up everything she could. Everything to childhood memories, to random facts, to names of people she had met. She met no barriers of any kind, able to dig through her mind with ease– everything seemed fine.

Until she reached the fight with Alain– then everything jumped straight to yesterday.

"Don't stress yourself," Alain said, breaking the silence. "I'm sure you have plenty of that already."

She shifted her gaze, just in time to see Alain pulling his eyes back towards the road. Mairin knew that she was easy to read, but still it was uncomfortable to know that her every action was being watched.

"I'm just trying... to make sense of everything," Mairin said. "My memory seems fine to me, nothing seems blurry or out of reach... everything's there... up to the fight, that is."

Alain's hands tightened on the steering wheel.

"What happened that night, Alain?" Mairin asked. "What was in that letter?"

"...Bad memories, and bad news," Alain said after a moment, voice monotone. "Things I'd rather not discuss while driving," he glanced at her for a moment. "I'll tell you tonight– alright? I explained what happened once, and I can do it again... but I'd rather not dwell on it, okay?"

Mairin nodded. "You made that clear, um... a few years back."

His jaw tightened. "There are many things in my life I wish I could change– but what I said to you was one of them. I was upset, but I had no right to take it out on you," he pulled to a stop at a red light, and he then turned to look at her. "Mairin, I've said this many times before, but you need to hear it again– I'm sorry for what I said. I wasn't just snapping, I was purposely trying to say things that I knew would get to you– but please know that those things weren't true!"

She opened her mouth to respond, but it was then the light turned green. Mairin swiftly looked away, muttering. "Green light."

Alain drove forward, and made no further attempts to engage in conversation the rest of the drive.

* * *

"...Any physical symptoms or events that could possibly be linked to your missing memory?"

Doctor Tambert was an older man, and he spoke in a slow, rough voice– one that made Mairin want to cringe. He was nice, not warm per se, but nice– but that didn't change the fact that Mairin hated the way he spoke.

"Um... not that I know of?" Mairin said uncertainly. "Well, I guess I felt pretty sick yesterday, throwing up and stuff..."

"Possibly a result of stress, especially if you show no symptoms today," Tambert said slowly.

"Actually, she wasn't feeling well the night before either," Alain added.

"And I have a slight headache right now," Mairin said after a moment, her head starting to throb a bit more, which caused Alain to pause. It was nothing she couldn't handle– but the headache had appeared shortly after Dr. Tambert had called them back, and it was only getting worse. Alain glanced around the room as if someone were watching them, before turning his attention back to the doctor.

The older man frowned. "Nothing conclusive. What you describe could be many things– whether the body reacting to the stress you have been going through, or perhaps a cold that has no ties to your missing memories," he sat up. "If it is stress you cannot let it hinder you– stimulation will be very important if we are going to get you through this."

"Do you have any idea of what could have happened to her?" Alain asked, making no effort to mask his stressed voice.

"Mr. Vide, you and your wife have been here for only fifteen minutes," the doctor adjusted his glasses. "However what I have gathered is that it doesn't appear that any recent physical trauma caused her lack of memories, and it also seems that you are both telling the truth. We will need to schedule further appointments, and I would like to give her a CT scan as soon as possible, to see if we can locate anything abnormal."

Alain scowled. "Telling the truth? Of course we're telling the truth!"

Tambert sighed. "Unfortunately it's not the first time people have attempted to lie on such things for attention, but I have gotten no sign from my Espurr that suggests you have been lying, and he is quite keen."

Mairin thought everything he was saying was nothing but good– the doctor believed them and intended on helping them– but yet Alain tensed up. Mairin froze up as Alain grabbed her shoulders with his hands, fingers digging into her skin.

"You have a psychic type out?" Alain snarled.

Tambert frowned. "Yes I do, his bed is under my desk. I specialize with the mind, it is only natural that I would have a Pokemon that does the same," Alain let out a sound that resembled a growl, and Tambert raised an eye. "What is a matter? It is not like a little Espurr could read your mind, he simply picks up on the natural waves emulating from the mind, and wavering ones tends to indicate lying. It is no more intrusive than studying one's body language–"

"Return it, _now," _Alain hissed, pulling Mairin close to him. She didn't know how to react to this– her mind telling her to both pull away and to move closer.

The doctor scowled. "I'm afraid you don't have the right–"

"She's sensitive to psychic energy– _return it now!" _Alain roared, and the doctor blinked. After a moment he pulled a heal ball out of his pocket, aiming it under his desk.

There was a flash of red right as the unseen Pokemon was returned, but still Alain's grip on her didn't loosen. Mairin blinked uncertainly, still wanting to pull away from Alain– but then she slowly realized that the throbbing in her head was starting to die down. Mairin froze up, startled as her headache slowly started to seep away.

"M-my headache–" Mairin began, blinking.

"We should have brought Ruby," Alain growled. "She would have taken care of this..." He glared at the doctor. "If any of your scans or treatments involve psychic Pokemon, then we're leaving."

The old doctor frowned. "...Some do, but there are alternatives we can do instead. It would be similar to how Pokemon doctors would work with dark types on such things, since psychic energy has no effect on them," his frown deepened. "I... I have never heard of a human being this sensitive to psychic radiation though–"

"Well now you have," Alain spat. "And you won't press the topic," he stood up, harshly yanking Mairin to her feet. "I believe our appointment is over now– I'll call you later to make another, but I think it would be best if we left for now. Come on, Mairin."

And then without another word Alain dragged her out of the office. Mairin gritted her teeth as she was forced to stumble over her feet, and she was sure she would have fallen face first if it weren't for Alain's grip.

"For Xerneas' sake, stop dragging me around!" Mairin exclaimed, struggling to free herself from Alain. "You had no reason to treat the doctor that way!"

Alain stopped suddenly, looking back at her in mild surprise. She scowled at him, and after a moment his surprise faded away, and he rubbed at his temple with his free hand. His other one remained around her wrist, and a sharp jerk was all Mairin needed to pull free. She shifted as they stood in the waiting area of the office, but fortunately there was no one to witness this display.

"...You... don't... remember..." Alain said slowly, eyes wide– as if he had just realized this fact.

"I am well aware of that," Mairin snapped. "So would you please care to explain why you acted that way back there?"

Alain was looking at her as if he had never seen her before. "You don't remember."

"Alain!"

He blinked, pulling himself from his thoughts. "I– um, well..." he closed his eyes. "The headache you were getting... you should have told me sooner– you usually do. I would have done something about it."

Mairin touched her forehead, the throbbing pain now just a moment of the past. "I... I didn't even think twice about it, considering how I was feeling yesterday," she looked up at Alain. "You told the doctor I was sensitive to psychic moves or something... since when?"

He hesitated, shifting back and forth on his feet. He was watching her with that startled look, scanning her every reaction. She could practically see the wheels turning in his mind, considering the situation she knew nothing about. Finally he closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath as he composed himself.

"It's... it's something that started about four years ago..." Alain said slowly, his face now expressionless. "It's not just psychic attacks... but being around psychic energy overwhelms you, brings on these headaches and usually you just... shut down."

Mairin took this in, lacing her fingers together. "Why? What happened?"

Alain's gaze slipped to the side, jaw tightening slightly. "...Nothing."

Mairin leaned back. "What do you mean nothing?"

Alain closed his eyes. "It just... happened one day, came on slowly... no clear cause or anything," he shrugged. "I was just so used to it at this point that I didn't even consider that you wouldn't react... but in your memories this never took place so I guess you can handle it... differently."

...Was he lying to her?

What he was saying seemed to line up with what just happened... but his body language had suddenly become so defensive. He still wasn't looking her in the eye, just shaking his head as he finished his explanation. He glanced at her, giving her a small smile, then reached for her hand.

Mairin stiffened up as his warm fingers slipped between hers, and he suddenly let go of her.

"...Sorry," he said swiftly. "Old habits... let's just get back to the lab."

With that Mairin followed him out the door, careful to remain several steps behind him.

* * *

Mairin was sick by the time dinner came around that night.

She had been feeling fine the whole day– and so she had thought that the horrible feelings from yesterday wouldn't return. However as soon as she walked into the kitchen the smell of hamburgers washed over her, and her lunch decided that it wanted to be on the floor.

"Sorry," Mairin muttered as Cosette led her away from the kitchen. "S-sorry, I'm sorry..."

"This isn't your fault," Cosette said gently, but guilt twisted through Mairin, knowing that someone would have to clean up the mess she had just made. Her stomach churned unhappily at the thought, the acidy taste still lingering in her mouth. "Why don't you go lay down, and I'll have Chespie bring you up some water, and hopefully something you can stomach."

Mairin swiftly shook her head. "N-no, I don't think I can eat anything..."

"Mairin, you need to eat," Cosette said as she guided Mairin towards her room. "It isn't healthy."

Mairin looked away from Cosette, not sure of how to respond. She knew that she should be eating, but right now even the thought of food made her want to throw up again. Mairin's pace slowed down ever so slightly as they approached Alain's room, and she couldn't help but peer through the open door as she passed. Mairin was surprised to find that Alain was sitting cross legged on the bed with Ruby laying in front of him, the two of them looking like they were engaged in a deep conversation.

Cosette led her on though, and her view of Alain was torn away.

"Are you two getting along now?" Cosette asked, noticing the way Mairin glanced over her shoulder.

Mairin's stomach started to twist again. "I– I guess?" Mairin stuttered. "I... I mean I was just really startled yesterday, waking up with him next to me like that..." she closed her eyes. "Cosette, I don't know what to do! Everytime he looks at me I... I know he's looking at his wife."

"You are his wife," Cosette said as they came to a stop outside of her bedroom door. "I know you don't remember it, but you two loved each other."

Mairin looked up at her helplessly. "And that's what scares me."

"That you two love each other?" Cosette asked, blinking.

She lowered her head. "Knowing that he loves me... it's honestly just as frightening as losing my memories! He's my best friend Cosette– I see him as like an older brother!" she wrapped her arms around herself. "J-just knowing that he looks at me like we're something more... knowing that he loves me when I don't... it scares me!"

Cosette simply laughed.

It wasn't a cruel or mocking laugh– but still the fact that someone saw her fears as humorous made Mairin wish she could just melt into the ground. Cosette placed a hand on Mairin's shoulder, rubbing her arm in a comforting way.

"This is all new to you, but you just need to give it some time," Cosette smiled. "I'm sure you'll be able to find your feelings eventually, even if your memories aren't there," she nudged Mairin towards the door, opening it. "Now you go get some rest, and call us if you need anything."

And just like that she headed down the hallway, and Mairin was left alone.

Her stomach seemed to have calmed down somewhat as she stepped into her room, however her heart was feeling heavier than ever. She trudged over to her bed, plopping down and burying her head into her hands. Her throat felt raw, though her stomach had seemed to finally calm down somewhat. She pressed her eyes shut, trying to keep back her tears of frustration.

"Please..." Mairin muttered, to no one in particular. "I... I just don't know what to do..."

She lifted her head up, looking about her room, eyes lined with tears. She turned her head away in frustration, and that's when her eyes caught sight of six gleaming red spheres. She paused as she looked at the Pokeballs, hesitating. She had said that she would wait until today before approaching them... and she wasn't in the mood to wait for everyone else. These were her Pokemon after all, and just because she didn't remember everything didn't mean she couldn't take care of herself.

Mairin reached for the belt with her Pokeballs on it, pulling off the spheres and setting them on her bed. She looked over the six Pokeballs, pulling the three she recognized away– Chespie's, Bébé's, and Kiara's. She knew that Chespie's would be empty since he was downstairs, and so would Ruby's since she was Alain.

What would those two have to talk about?

Mairin picked up Bébé's Pokeball, turning it over in her hands. Just how different would everyone be? Was her relationship with them different than what she remembered? What about the Pokemon she didn't know, how would they take to the fact that their trainer saw them as strangers?

Mairin closed her eyes– worrying about that wouldn't get her anywhere. She just needed to open the Pokeball and get this over with, and go from there.

With that Mairin held Bébé's Pokeball in hand, and pressed the release button.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Mairin pressed the release button on Bébé's Pokeball, closing her eyes as she felt the Pokeball expand and open. She wasn't sure what she should expect. Would Bébé be a Florges now? Was their bond the same as it had always been, or had they grown distant? Closer?

Mairin's eyes opened when she realized there was no flash of light.

An empty Pokeball sat in her hands, the sphere open, but with no Pokemon within. Mairin's eyes widened in surprise, her heart starting to race. She turned the Pokeball over in a panic, as if the Floette would be hiding on the other side.

She then paused, before letting out a small laugh as she realized she was overreacting. Had Chespie and Ruby been in their Pokeballs when she had first seen them? No. Mairin knew Bébé, and she would not be content to be in a Pokeball all day. She was probably down in the greenhouse of the lab, which was her favorite place to be, with all of the other lab Pokemon. Mairin closed the Pokeball, before attaching it back to the belt.

"Ches!" A happy voice called as Mairin reached for another Pokeball, and she looked up in time to see Chespie and Ruby walking into her room, Chespie carrying a large glass of water. Mairin smiled up at him as he handed her the glass. "Naught."

Ruby hopped up onto the bed to join Mairin, and she tensed when she noticed the Pokeballs laid out on the blanket. Ruby quickly sat up, looking over the five spheres, panic in her eyes. However after a moment she visibly relaxed, and stretched out on the bed.

Chespie glanced towards the Pokebelt where Bébé's Pokeball was. He blinked, looked at Mairin with unreadable eyes, and let out a small rumble.

Mairin gave him a gentle smile in return, and he sat down on the ground. He was so tall however, that his head was level with hers as she sat on the bed. Mairin turned her focus back to the Pokeballs in front of her.

"These are Chespie's and Kiara's," Mairin said, pointing to the two Pokeballs she recognized. She looked at Ruby. "Would you mind telling me which one is yours?"

The Absol extended a front leg, gently nudging one of the other three spheres with a glossy black claw. Mairin picked it up, examining the sphere, before setting it near Chespie's. She then picked up Kiara's Pokeball, expanding it in her hand.

"Ab?" Ruby tilted her head.

"I want to see Kiara first, since she's a Pokemon I actually remember," Mairin said softly, taking a long sip of water from the glass Chespie had brought her. She set the water on the bedside table. "You guys will help me explain everything, right?"

The two Pokemon gave out cries of agreement.

Mairin smiled, then pressed the release button. The Pokeball burst open, a flash of white light filling the room as Kiara was released. Mairin squinted her eyes until the light died down, and focused her gaze on the Pokemon forming next to Chespie. She knew that Kiara was evolved, but still she couldn't help but pull back at the beautiful Pyroar in front of her.

"Py?" The Pyroar tilted her head, blinking her blue eyes as she looked around the room.

"Hi Kiara..." Mairin said, her voice soft. Seeing Chespie evolved had caught her off guard, but that had been in a moment of so much confusion when she had needed someone by her side that she had embraced it. But seeing the once playful Litleo as a Pyroar, even though she had been expecting it, was something else.

The Pyroar tossed her head, her flowing mane running down her back. Mairin reached out, gently patting her head, careful to avoid the fiery hairs of her mane. Kiara didn't seem to realize that anything was off about Mairin, and frowned when Chespie let out a small rumble. Kiara pulled back, looking at the grass type with a questioning look.

Mairin stayed silent, deciding that it would be best for her Pokemon to explain the whole situation.

By the time Ruby and Chespie were done explaining Kiara turned her attention back towards Mairin, blue eyes lit with concern.

"Don't worry," Mairin said gently. "I remember you... just as Litleo though."

This didn't seem to comfort Kiara, the Pyroar laying her head on the bed, letting out a high pitched whine. Mairin poked her nose, trying to lift the mood of the room. Kiara went cross-eyed as she focused on the finger, then shifted her gaze up towards Mairin. She didn't make a sound, but Mairin understood what she wanted to know.

"...No. I'm afraid I don't remember, um..." Mairin glanced down at the last two Pokeballs, scrambling for the names Alain had given her last night. "Luke and... Poppy," Mairin then glanced at Ruby. "But... But with Ruby I could see how much she cares... and I trust her. I'm sure it will be no different for these two," Mairin smiled. "You're all my Pokemon no matter what, and I do care so much about you."

Ruby smiled at this, though her gaze remained distant. She watched as Mairin picked up the last two Pokeballs, deciding to let them both out at once. That way they could find out at the same time the fact that their trainer had no idea who they were.

Mairin's heart twisted guiltily at this thought.

"Okay... here goes nothing..." she muttered.

Mairin expanded the Pokeballs, then pressed her thumbs down on the release buttons. The two Pokeballs burst open, the flashes of light even brighter than when she released Kiara. Mairin closed her eyes, waiting until the beams of the light died down, and then she looked out at her last two Pokemon.

Both of them were blue, but the similarities of the Pokemon ended there. The first one was tall and stoic, its short blue fur gleaming as he crossed his arms. He glared in Mairin's direction, and Mairin quickly picked out the gleaming gem embedded into a metallic band on his wrist– a mega stone.

Mairin examined the Lucario, deciding that this was Luke.

She then turned her attention to the second Pokemon, who was completely different from the Lucario. First of all she was tiny, the little Pokemon wouldn't even come up to her knees. The water type looked up at Mairin, beaming, and raced forward on its flippers. Mairin's eyes widened as it jumped nose-first towards the carpet, a huge bubble forming from its nose. It used the balloon it just formed to bounce up, the momentum from the bubble popping springing the little Pokemon up onto the bed.

The Popplio landed on her tail, front flippers held out as if she were saying 'ta da'.

She looked at Mairin expectantly, eyes lit up with excitement. Mairin smiled sweetly at the little Pokemon. "You must be Poppy."

Poppy's flippers fell slightly, a look of confusion coming over the young Pokemon's face. "Pop?"

"Oh!" Mairin said, pulling back slightly. "Um, yeah, I guess I should explain first..." she looked towards Luke, who was watching her with narrowed eyes. "This, er, is kind of hard to explain, but–"

"Absol sol, ab absol sol," Ruby interrupted, her claws digging into the blanket as she explained their situation. The two Pokemon stiffened up as the Absol continued speaking, Chespie adding in a few things as Ruby went on.

As soon as the Pokemon finished their explanation Luke wheeled around to face Mairin, his crimson eyes gleaming. He strolled across the room right towards the bed, causing Mairin to pull back as the Lucario snatched her wrist up with his paw. He then extended his other paw, pressing it to her chest, closing his eyes. The aura sensors on the side of his head spread out, and his paw started to glow with aura.

Mairin's heart was thumping, not even sure of where to begin with the cold bluntness Luke was presenting to her. After a moment he opened his eyes, releasing her and stepping back. His gaze didn't seem quite as hard, and his eyes looked a bit distant.

"Lio?" Poppy asked, the little Popplio pressing her front flippers against Mairin's leg. She looked up at Mairin, dark eyes watering.

Mairin bit her lip. "...I'm afraid I don't remember you," she said softly, knowing what Poppy was asking. Even though she didn't want to break the heart of this adorable little Pokemon, she couldn't bring herself to lie. "I'm sorry."

The tears in the Popplio's eyes spilled over, and she lowered her head. Her heart twisted as the Pokemon inched back from her, and Mairin couldn't help but open out her arms. The Popplio stared at her, before leaping up. She wrapped her hands around the sleek water type, cradling her close to her chest.

"Pop!" Poppy cried, burying her head against Mairin's chin, trying to seek some comfort.

"I'm sorry," Mairin whispered again.

"...Sol," Ruby said after a moment, and Mairin glanced at the Absol. Ruby nodded towards the ground, and she shifted her gaze so she could see Luke leaning down. The Lucario picked up a small amulet with a rainbow gem, holding it up– her key stone.

He glanced down at the mega stone on his wrist, then at Mairin. His expression didn't change, but he held out the key stone. Mairin shifted the little Popplio in her arms, then accepted the outstretched gem. Her heart was thumping as she grabbed the key stone– which was freezing to the touch.

Mairin gulped, but wrapped her whole hand around it.

Ruby looked down at the Absolite around her neck, and Luke at the Lucarionite on his wrist. There was several moments of silence, all six of them holding their breath, watching the stones. There was no reaction of any kind– not even a glimmer of light.

No bond connecting them.

Mairin dropped the key stone, looking away so she wouldn't see the disappointment in their eyes. Losing her memories was one thing, but now her Pokemon had physical proof that there was nothing left of whatever bond they had. She hated this, she hated the fact how so many people were being affected by her amnesia, how people were being hurt because she couldn't even remember a face.

Chespie let out a low rumble, trying to comfort Mairin. She glanced back in time to see Ruby and Kiara pressing their heads against her knee, and Poppy began to nuzzle Mairin. Luke kept his distance, but gave her a slight nod in what seemed to be a comforting gesture. Mairin blinked slowly, realizing that there were several tears on her face, and she wiped them away.

"Th-thank you..." Mairin whispered. "I'm sorry... thank you..."

Her Pokemon had changed over the years, and some she didn't know– but Mairin couldn't deny that she loved them. Her heart ached, bursting with emotion as she was surrounded by these Pokemon, all trying to quiet her tears, supporting her even when the person they knew was gone.

_Knock knock._

Mairin jerked her head up towards the door, startled at the sudden knocking. The sound came again, followed by a gentle and unfamiliar voice. "Mairin? Is it alright if I come in? I have something for you to eat."

"I don't know if that's a good idea," Mairin said uncertainly. Even though her stomach seemed to have calmed down, she had a feeling that as soon as she smelled something it would act up again.

"It's just a bowl of broth," the voice said. "The professor thought it would be gentle on your stomach."

"...Alright then," Mairin said uncertainly, and the door creaked open. A blue haired boy stuck his head in, and it took her a moment to recall his name. "...Max, right?"

"Correct," Max smiled. "I'm sorry if I make you uncomfortable at all– I am well aware that you don't recognize me. Please just know that we've been friends for about four years now, but I won't intrude at all until you feel more familiar with me again."

"Thank you," Mairin said, unsure of what to make of him. She glanced about at her Pokemon, but none of them gave any sign that Max wasn't someone to trust. Chespie smiled at him, and Poppy gave an enthusiastic wave of her flippers. Even Luke nodded respectfully.

Max held a tray with a bowl and another glass of water on it, and he offered it to her as he stepped into the room. She gingerly took the tray, bracing herself as the smell of broth washed over her. Her stomach shifted, but no nausea overtook her– perhaps she would have a chance to stomach something today.

She relaxed, carefully taking a spoon and dipping it into the broth. It was quite warm, barely not burning her as it slid down her throat. She let out a small sigh, glad to finally have something she could eat.

"Do you think it's the stress or a bug that's making you sick?" Max asked.

Mairin shrugged as she took another small bite. "Honesty, probably the stress, because there's some moments I feel just fine..." she trailed off, not sure of what else to say. "Um, so... you say we're friends. How did we meet?"

Max frowned at the question. "...We met in Hoenn, my home region," he spoke carefully, and by the way he shifted Mairin couldn't help but wonder if he didn't like Hoenn. "Bonnie, Alain, and you... went on a trip there a few years back."

Mairin perked up slightly at the sound of a familiar name. "Bonnie went too?"

Max smiled. "Bonnie's my girlfriend."

So matchmaker Bonnie had finally found someone. Mairin smiled at this, wondering just how much Bonnie had changed since she had still been a teenager last time she had seen her– but she was probably an adult now. Mairin studied Max for a few more moments, before a frown came over her face, and she swallowed another spoonful of broth.

"...When I first saw you I thought you were older than me, but now that I think about it, I'm the older one, aren't I?" Mairin asked.

Max laughed. "Yeah, by a few years, I'm Bonnie's age," Max watched her as she took a last few sips of her broth– since it was just liquid it hadn't taken her too long to eat it all. "I can take your dishes down– do you want anything else?"

Mairin's stomach churned slightly, and she glanced out at her Pokemon, who had been silent as she had eaten. "...Better not risk it."

He nodded, and he reached for her tray. "Okay, you just take it easy," he said, and Mairin noticed he had a ring on his finger– one with a rainbow gem. "We're all downstairs if you need anything or if you want to join us."

"I'll stay here with my Pokemon," Mairin replied– she was more calm around them. When she was downstairs her mood would just flip about, going from exhausted and overwhelmed to angry and panicked.

"Alright then," Max said, heading towards the door. He ran a hand along Chespie's shell in a friendly manner, before stepping out into the hall. The door was shut behind him, leaving Mairin alone with her Pokemon once more.

She looked out over her Pokemon– Poppy had settled down on Mairin's lap, the Popplio watching her with big eyes. Ruby was at the end of the bed, her whole form tense. Kiara looked like she wished to join her and the others on the bed, but instead she lingered at the edge, her head resting on the bedspread. Luke stood off in the corner, leaning against the wall and seemed to have no intentions of coming closer.

Chespie had stood up to approach the Lucario, making it so his large shell was facing Mairin. She watched her starter for a moment, a frown appearing over her face. She hadn't seen many Chesnaughts in her life, but it didn't take a professional to realize that the two blackened stumps on his shell weren't natural.

Chesnaughts were supposed to have four large spikes on the back of their shell, but yet Chespie only had two, the ones on his left side. On his right, instead of the two spikes Mairin knew should have been there, were two small bumps of where the spikes must have been once. But instead of a dark cream, the remains of the spikes looked as if they had been charred, now an ashy black.

Mairin stared at her starter, wondering how she hadn't noticed this before. She racked her brains, before realizing that every time she had seen Chespie he had either been holding her, or facing in her direction, and being such a bulky Pokemon he didn't have much opportunity to turn around in these small rooms.

"Chespie...?" Mairin asked in a hushed voice, and the grass type peered over his shoulder. "What happened to your back...?"

Chespie blinked once, one large arm reaching back to touch where one of his larger spikes should have been, as if just remembering that it wasn't there. Out of the corner of her eye Mairin noticed that Ruby tensed, and Chespie hesitated.

"Ches..." Chespie let out a low rumble, giving Mairin a small smile as if to say he was okay. Mairin just started though, and really began to look over her Pokemon– was anyone else hurt?

Poppy looked up at Mairin just as she looked down at her– the water type's nose bumping against her chin. The Popplio let out a small giggle at this, rolling over and waving her flippers around. Mairin rubbed the Pokemon's tummy after a moment, who let out a happy bark at this action.

The Popplio was clearly young, and didn't have a mark on her.

Luke was still sulking in the corner and refused to even look in Mairin's direction, so she couldn't see if he had any scars. Chespie had returned to Mairin's bedside, his back away from her so she couldn't see his missing spikes. Ruby had a rugged look to her, but nothing of concern, just the worn-out look many Pokemon had if they came from rougher parts of the wild.

Kiara too looked unharmed, much to Mairin's relief– but she was still left to wonder what had happened to Chespie.

* * *

Mairin dreamed of flying.

It was yet another dream that she had no control over, even though she was well aware of the fact that she was dreaming. She didn't care though, because the sensation of flying through the sky was amazing. She could feel the wind against her skin, the sense of weightlessness was strong. She swooped through the empty night sky, feeling pure happiness, this was where she was meant to be!

A deep growl erupted her flight.

Mairin paused mid-flight, hovering in the air as she slowly turned to face the growler. Chills raced through Mairin as she found herself looking into a burning golden gaze. The green, serpentine shape raced through the air, the huge being rushing right at her. A scream threatened to escape her throat, but her dream-self remained silent as the dragon rushed towards them. The Pokemon opened its mouth, a dark Hyper Beam forming. A deafening screech filled the sky– the deadly attack being released straight at her.

Mairin jerked awake moments before the Hyper Beam hit her, covered in a cold sweat.

A small gasp escaped her as she sat straight up, her heart racing as if she had just been running. It took her a moment to realize that she was in her room, and the feeling of weightlessness vanished from around her.

Slowly her eyes started to adjust to the darkness around her, and she was able to make out the stirring shape of Ruby at the end of her bed. Mairin went still, not wanting to disturb the Pokemon, and after a moment the Absol relaxed as she drifted off into a deeper sleep. Mairin let out a small sigh, sweat clinging to her skin as she looked around.

Chespie was sleeping in the corner of the room, the fighting type somehow content without even a blanket. He had been insistent on the matter, and Mairin supposed it would be hard to have a proper bed with that shell of his.

Finally there was Poppy, the little Popplio curled up on the spare pillow. The water type hadn't wanted to go back into her Pokeball when she had been returning her other Pokemon, and Poppy had been more than happy to sleep next to her. Mairin smiled at the small shape, stroking the Popplio's smooth skin. Alain had said she had raised this Pokemon from an egg... did it look to her as a parental figure?

Was this little Pokemon facing the fact that the one that had raised her couldn't even remember her? Mairin's heart tightened– but before she could consider the issue further a sharp pain ran through her.

She was hungry.

Mairin pulled back in surprise at the sensation– ever since she had woken up without her memories she hadn't felt hungry at all. At times her stomach had felt empty, but at the same time she had felt too sick to eat more than a few bites.

But now her stomach was back online, and it was demanding food– now. She sat there for a moment, a strange sensation running through her. Yes she wanted food, but not just a snack from the kitchen. She clutched her stomach, blinking at the fact that what her body wanted at the moment was Tamato berries and milk.

...She didn't even like Tamato berries.

But still, just the thought made her stomach leap in excitement. She drew back slightly as her stomach rumbled, hoping that her Pokemon wouldn't wake up. Mairin knew that she hadn't been eating much the last few days, and she shouldn't waste the moment of her body actually craving something, even if it was the middle of the night. She carefully crawled out of bed, looking back to make sure Poppy and Ruby were still fast asleep on the bed. Content that they were going to stay asleep, she crept to the door.

She glanced briefly back at Chespie in the corner as she grabbed the knob, but the grass type was fast asleep. At last she slipped into the hallway, determined to raid the kitchen. She didn't turn on any lights, simply running a hand across the wall as she headed towards the stairs. She nearly tripped once she actually reached the steps, but managed to keep herself from falling as she made her way towards the kitchen.

She didn't stay there long– she luckily managed to find several Tamato berries buried in the back of the berry drawer of the fridge. She had swiftly eaten the spicy fruit, and though normally opposed to the flavor her body had welcomed the food with open arms. She finally washed down the strange snack with a glass of milk, which had gotten rid of the spiciness lingering in her mouth.

She was mulling through her thoughts as she headed back to her room, barely paying attention to where she was going as she went up the stairs. Instinct seemed to take over as she prepared herself for hopefully a dreamless sleep from here on out– she did not want to wake herself up again.

Mairin paused outside a door, reaching for the knob without much thought. It wasn't until she opened the door and stepped in that she realized that this wasn't her room– it was Alain's.

She froze up, eyes widening as she took in the dim room, the queen size bed she had woken up in two days ago right in front of her. Mairin's heart started hammering, stumbling back a step as she noticed Alain curled up fast asleep on one side of the bed. He had fallen asleep without getting under the covers, simply spread out across the blanket. There was another shape on the other side of the bed, a small red form curled up, a flickering flame at the end of its tail.

The Charmeleon opened his eyes as he heard Mairin take in a sharp startled breath, and the unfamiliar lizard raised his head, smacking his lips. The fire type let out a toothy yawn, stretching as he was pulled from his sleep, silver eyes flickering across the room.

The Charmeleon then glanced at Mairin, stiffening up as they made eye contact. The lizard stared at her for a few moments, eyes wide in surprise. Mairin stared right back, heart thumping as the Charmeleon narrowed his eyes, claws curling into the blanket. Alain let out a soft snore, and the lizard briefly glanced back at him.

Then all the muscles in the Pokemon tensed, the flames on his tail flaring up. A sputtering snarl escaped the Charmeleon's throat, and then with pure rage in his eyes he sprang right at Mairin.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Every muscle in her body froze as the Charmeleon leapt off of the bed, claws aimed right towards her. Mairin's mind screamed at her to run, but her body refused to move an inch. It took for the dark energy of a Shadow Claw to surround the Charmeleon's talons to snap her out of the paralyzing fear, and she scrambled back as the fire type bore down on her.

Claws sank into the carpet of the doorway, right where she had been moments before. She staggered out into the hallway, bumping against the wall as the Charmeleon whipped his angry silver-eyed gaze at her. He was a frightening creature, with harsh red scales and a pale under belly. Several spikes jutted out of his back, and he bared his fangs at her. She briefly noticed a black strip of leather around his neck, a blue orb on the end.

Her gaze was swiftly pulled to his face, however. Flames danced to life across his teeth as he formed a Fire Fang, lowering himself to the ground as he prepared to spring at her again again, pure outrage in his gaze.

"_Char!" _The lizard snarled.

Mairin's body was weak, both with exhaustion and from the lack of food. She couldn't bring herself to run, staggering to the side as the Charmeleon scrambled after her. He sprung once more, and Mairin silently thanked Zygarde that the fire type had just woken up. His movements were much slower than what she was sure he could manage if fully awake.

He pressed off of the wall as she stumbled back, landing in the middle of the hallway without crashing, despite his missed pounce. He snapped his jaws in frustration, smoke curling up as the Fire Fang was smothered out. His tail lashed, eyes almost glowing as he glared at her. She stumbled backwards down the hallway, starting to shake.

"I'm s-sorry I woke you up," Mairin whispered, not sure why else this Pokemon would be so upset. His eyes narrowed, a growl escaping his throat, claws curling. His scales stiffened, lowering himself into a charging position, front claws digging into the floor.

Mairin's world became the Charmeleon, unaware of her surroundings as he bared his fangs. Her fear was strong– but the familiarity of what she was seeing was even stronger. Her mind was screaming danger– screaming to run– but she couldn't move. A gurgling snarl poured from the Charmeleon as he charged forward, head lowered as he rushed right at her.

He was a red blur, reaching her in moments. A half gasp escaped her, but he leapt up and rammed his thick head right into her chest. She let out a grunt of pain as she was knocked to the ground, the Charmeleon landing right on top of her. Her chest ached from where he had slammed into her, and she let out a whimper as he slammed his claws down onto her arms, pinning her to the ground.

The only light came from the firelight on his tail, which lit him as an eerie silhouette. He snarled, eyes gleaming triumphantly. Spit dripped from his mouth, and Mairin weakly struggled under the Charmeleon. He bared his fangs, and she watched as embers sprang to life in his mouth. His jaws unhinged, the Fire Fang flaring up as he prepared to strike.

"Alex! Return!" A voice snarled, pure anger echoing in the voice just as the bright light of a return beam filled the hall. The red beam of a Pokeball engulfed the Charmeleon, sucking him inside the sphere before he could lash out at Mairin. The pressure on her vanished as the Pokemon was forced back into the Pokeball.

Mairin was left lying alone on the floor of the hallway, heart thumping with fear between the remaining silence.

The hallway became dark without the firelight, but she still could make out a figure standing at the other end of the hallway. He was breathing heavily, his shadowy shape tensed with anger. He glared down at the Pokeball in hand, a slight tremble in his figure. Mairin just stared, her eyes slowly trying to adjust to the sudden darkness. He walked towards her, and it didn't take Mairin long to recognize the towering form of Alain.

"Mairin," his tone was urgent. "Are you hurt? Alex didn't land an attack on you– did he?"

"I- I d-don't know," Mairin whispered, voice higher than normal. "He was s-so fast–"

Alain was at her side in moments, and a yelp escaped her as a pair of arms wrapped around her shoulders and slipped under her knees. Alain scooped her up, cradling her close to his chest. She was still too frightened from the attack to move, and the next she knew Alain was carrying her down the hallway. She whimpered as he walked into his room, setting her gently on the bed.

He turned away from her, flipping the light on as she curled up. She squeezed her eyes shut at the sudden brightness, listening to the footsteps as Alain approached the bed. The mattress shifted as he sat, and his hands grabbed hers.

Alain let out a sigh of relief. "Thank Xerneas, oh thank Xerneas..."

Mairin's eyes opened to Alain's blue eyes scanning her form. There seemed to be no injuries on her from the Charmeleon's attack– though her wrists hurt slightly from his claws, and her chest was aching from him headbutting her.

"I am so sorry, Mairin!" Alain cried, his face twisted with distress. "I thought it'd be fine if I let him out tonight and–!" Alain closed his eyes. "How could I have been so stupid... why did I do that... Alex didn't hurt you, did he?!"

Mairin let out a small whimper, and Alain suddenly let go of her. She pressed her hands to her chest, right where she was sure to be bruised, but Alain seemed to take her actions as one of discomfort. He bit his lip, but slid off of the bed. Silence filled the room, and Mairin slowly willed herself to look at him. He looked just like he did when she had first woken up with her amnesia– shirtless with basketball shorts– and she looked away.

"Wait– what are you doing up at this time?" Alain asked.

Mairin still couldn't look at him, and she shifted her gaze down to her feet. "I was h-hungry... I was just grabbing food and... and..." she closed her eyes. "I'm sorry I woke you up! I didn't mean to!"

Alain's gaze shifted to the side for the moment. He opened his mouth to reply, but closed it after a moment of thought. He hesitated, before looking at her once more, and she dared to meet his eyes.

"Please don't apologize, you didn't do anything," his fists curled. "I was the one that let Alex out unsupervised... But eating– that's good, that means you're getting your appetite back," Alain said slowly, he seemed desperate for the topic to change. "What did you eat?"

"...Milk and Tamato berries..." Mairin whispered. Her heart was still thumping from the attack, but her panic was starting to die down with the threat now gone. She was fine... she was fine...

Alain let out a surprised snort. "Tamato berries? You hate spicy food!"

Mairin flushed. "It was the only thing that sounded good!"

Alain smiled slightly, leaning up against the wall, before a frown crossed his face. "...Was there something you needed?"

"Huh?"

"You opened the door, right...? Was there something you needed from here?" Alain asked, jerking his head around the room. "I do have several of your things in here still."

Mairin went redder, hands digging into the bed. "I... I didn't mean to go into your room..." she whispered. "It... it was an accident..."

"An accident?" Alain repeated.

She wrapped her arms around herself. "I wasn't thinking... I just opened the door without paying attention to where I was," she gritted her teeth. "Apparently I can't even remember how to walk down the hallway now."

Alain's lips twisted. "Don't blame yourself, Mairin, please..." he hesitated. "Um... blame the milk."

A half laugh escaped her throat. "The milk?"

Alain cracked a grin. "Yep. If you hadn't gone down for a midnight snack this wouldn't have happened– it's the milk's fault."

Mairin couldn't hold back a laugh, and Alain's smile widened as her laugh echoed through the room. She wiped away a few tears that she hadn't even noticed had formed when the Charmeleon had leapt at her. She was shivering on the bed, but she flashed a small smile at Alain again.

However her smile faded as she noticed something hanging around Alain's neck.

It was a black strip of leather, just like what had been around the Charmeleon's neck. Instead of a blue orb at the end though, there was a rainbow one– a key stone. However that wasn't what made Mairin pause, but rather the two silvery objects that had been stringed onto the leather. She stared at the two wedding rings, one of them being the one she had left on the dining room table two days before. She bit her lip, eyes flickering down to Alain's hand as she realized that he was no longer wearing his ring either– instead he had placed them on his leather necklace.

And it fell so the rings were resting right over his heart.

"...Mairin? Are you alright?" Alain asked.

She realized more tears had entered her eyes. "I should be getting back to bed," Mairin whispered, swiftly inching to the edge of the bed. "G-goodnight."

"Wait!" Alain cried, taking a step towards her, and she froze up. "D-don't leave–"

Mairin tensed– she didn't want this! She didn't want the Alain that was looking for his wife! She wanted her friend, the boy that had just made her laugh. She knew that in his mind they shouldn't be apart right now, and she hated that fact.

"I'm tired, Alain," she whispered.y.

"I... I promised I'd explain what happened that night," Alain said, and she paused. "The night of the fight... the last thing you remember. I need to explain to you why, you deserve to know why I treated you that way..."

Mairin bit her lip– of course he'd offer her the information she wanted to know so desperately at the moment she wanted to get away. She didn't want to stay, she didn't want to see the rings or to have Alain look at her sadly. She didn't want to see the pain she caused him by not remembering, and she didn't want to see someone looking at her as if they were more.

But she wanted to know what happened, she wanted to understand what had made the Alain of her memories grow cold, what had pushed him to that point.

"I'll listen..." Mairin said. "...But only if you put on a shirt."

He gave a small laugh. "That I can manage."

Alain made his way across the room, and Mairin started tracing the twisting white marks on her arms without much thought, not sure of what to do. Alain had opened the closet, combing the shelfs for a t-shirt. Mairin's half of the closet was mostly empty, her clothes having been moved to her current room.

A moment later Alain was slipping on a t-shirt over his bare chest, and to Mairin's relief the leather necklace– and the rings– were tucked under the shirt. Alain made his way over to the desk, pulling out the chair and sat down. Alain laced his fingers together, staring down at the floor.

"Um... that Charmeleon," Mairin said quietly, shivering as she remembered his rage-filled eyes. "Is he Charizard's kid? I remember that Charizard was expecting an egg before my memories, er... vanished."

Alain stiffened. "...Yes. Alex is that same egg," Alain said hollowly. "...I'm sorry he tried to attack you."

"Why did he do that?" Mairin asked in a whisper.

Alain gritted his teeth. "Alex... he's distrustful. There's only a handful of people he remotely likes. That's all– it was nothing personal."

His last words were too rushed– and he refused to look at her as he spoke them. It was just like at the doctor's office, Mairin knew that Alain wasn't telling her everything, and she gritted her teeth.

She thought of the Charmeleon though, he had seemed so angry for no reason... Perhaps he just wasn't one for interaction? He had full on attacked her for merely walking into the same room as him...

Mairin suddenly recoiled, as if in pain. Her hands went to her side, clutching her right side. It wasn't hurting... but yet her mind was telling her that it hurt. Alain tensed, looking as if he wanted to rush to her side, and Mairin gritted her teeth as she forced herself to pull her hands away.

She hesitated, glancing towards Alain for a moment, but she looked down at her side even though she knew it was fine. She hesitated again, but pulled her shirt up part way to look at her side. She peered down, tensing as she discovered more unfamiliar marks on her. But unlike the strange white ones on her arms, Mairin knew what these scars were of– fang marks.

She quickly covered up the scars, heart thumping. Her stomach twisted slightly, and she didn't even want to know how bad the injuries had been if they had left a scar. She didn't have to question that the bite marks had been from the Charmeleon though– they tingled every time she thought of the Charmeleon. She shivered slightly, realizing that even though she had no memory of the event her body clearly remembered.

"...He's attacked me before."

Alain closed his eyes. "Yes."

"Why?" Mairin asked– she knew there was more. Just like at the doctor's office, there was more going on, and yet Alain wasn't telling her.

He hesitated, eyes darting around the room. Alain gulped slightly, before holding out his arms. Mairin leaned forward, and could make out several slashes– all in sets of three. They curled around his arms in a haphazard manner, as if the slashes had been out of desperation.

"...He's attacked me too," Alain said. "Alex has been through a lot. It's nothing personal."

The fact that he said the phrase again was all Mairin needed to know that it _was_ personal. 'Alex' had been upset the moment he had seen her, and had attacked without even second thought. Mairin turned away, hating how she had so many questions and no answers. She hated all the scars she was seeing– on her and on those she cared about– and she didn't know how they came to be.

"I don't like it when you lie to me, Alain," Mairin whispered– she didn't ask for the truth though, because she had a feeling that she wasn't going to get any answers. "I hope you don't plan on doing that when you explain what happened a few nights– um– I mean the fight," she looked him in the eye. "I want the truth Alain– you have no idea how much you hurt me that night," she took in a struggling breath. "It may have just been words, but they _hurt."_

He closed his eyes as he gathered his thoughts, and Mairin shivered. She was finally going to get answers to one of her many questions.

"...We didn't talk for a week after that fight."

"A whole week?" Mairin asked, startled at this news– she clearly remembered that she had planned on talking to Alain the next day.

A pair of blue eyes looked up at her– he wasn't lying. A week... that fight had resulted in a week of them not speaking... they hadn't done something like that in years.

"I told you that I wanted to be alone then– and that's what I truly wanted. I regretted the words as soon as they left my mouth, but I still took advantage of the loneliness I had craved," Alain's eyes narrowed. "I _wanted_ those words to hurt, Mairin– those words were meant to sting– but none of them were true."

"Why, then?"

"...I just didn't want to be the only one hurting..." Alain whispered, and he closed his eyes. "The letter... that letter, Mairin, was sent to inform me that my father had passed away."

Her eyes widened slightly– this was the first time Alain had ever spoken of his father, at least in her current memory. He rarely spoke of his childhood, and when he did it was always of his mother. She had always assumed that his father was long out of the picture...

"I'm sorry," Mairin whispered, that was too young to lose a parent. Even now would be too young–

"_Don't,"_ Alain's voice was a low growl. "...Please, just don't. He was dead to me long before I got that letter– he deserved nothing less," Alain's hands curled into fists. "He died of liver failure, so his last few weeks weren't even in prison where he belonged."

"Prison...?"

Alain's eyes met hers, his blue eyes colder than she had ever seen. "...My father was imprisoned when I was eight– for child abuse and neglect."

A wave of cold washed over Mairin– and her eyes widened in horror. Alain's expression was all of confirmation she needed, and her hand went up to cover her mouth. Her stomach tightened, and Alain swiftly looked away– silently begging her not to ask the questions forming in her mind. Tears lined her eyes, her vision blurring as she sat there, and Alain didn't say another word. His hands dug into his arms, eyes pressed shut.

"Alain..." she said softly, voice on the verge of breaking.

She closed her eyes, and it felt like a heavy weight had been placed on her shoulders. Hot tears threatened to spill over, and a sickening feeling washed over her. Not the same feeling that her sick body had been throwing at her the last two days, but a horrible realization as she took in what Alain had just told her.

"...I had no right to say those things to you that night," Alain spoke in a raspy tone. "But that day I was reminded of times I'd rather forget... and you approached me at a moment where I would have turned on anyone," he took in a deep breath. "This does not excuse my words to you then, but Mairin, I was hurting so much that day..." his voice cracked slightly. "I've asked you this before, but Mairin, please forgive me for what I said to you then... please..."

What had he got through? How bad had it been?

Mairin was silently crying, tears running down her face. "N-no..." she whispered. "I should be apologizing," the tears came harder. "You were going though s-so much I couldn't even give you a moment alone..." before Mairin knew what was happening she was sobbing. "I apologized to you before, right? Please tell me that I did, please tell me that I apologized for doing that to you, please!"

The next thing she knew a pair of warm arms were around her. "You did..." Alain whispered. "You did, Mairin... you didn't need to, but you did..."

His voice was a whisper in her ear, his arms a safe embrace. For once Mairin didn't pull away at his touch, letting Alain hold her. She wasn't sure if it was so she could have comfort or if the action was comforting him, but she sat there in silence as he rocked her.

She didn't know how long they sat there, but eventually Alain pulled his arms away, turning away from her.

"You should get to bed," Alain said, tone empty.

Mairin watched him, and slowly pushed herself to her feet. "Okay..."

"Goodnight, Mairin," Alain said simply.

She carefully made her way towards the door. "Goodnight Alain."

He didn't say another word, and she slowly made her way back to her room, thoughts and emotions churning– but for once her stomach was still.

* * *

Mairin was sick the next morning, and the day after that.

And then the day after that.

"I can't do this..." Mairin groaned, clutching her stomach as she leaned up against the wall of the bathroom. She had been in here since breakfast, and it seemed her stomach finally had nothing left to heave up. Her mouth was lined with a foul taste, but she didn't want to move, even though the sink was just a few feet away.

It had now been five days since she had woken up without her memories– and nothing had changed. She woke up every morning feeling horrid, and her nausea would then come and go throughout the day.

Alain hadn't spoken to her about their midnight conversation a few nights before– and she had no idea how to bring it up, or if she even should. All she knew was that she felt horrible for how she had treated him the night of the fight, the mere thought of what he could have gone through made her feel even sicker. It now took her ages to fall asleep, no matter how tired she was, and once she did she was always plagued by nightmares.

Her dreams had been the same for the last few nights now– flying through the night sky without a care, only to then be attacked by the green creature, and awoken moment before the Hyper Beam hit her.

And occasionally a certain Charmeleon would greet her in her nightmares– a Fire Fang clamping down on her side.

"Oh no..." Mairin mouthed as her stomach twisted, and she forced herself to her feet as the horrid feeling washed over her. She leaned over the toilet, throwing up for what felt like the hundredth time.

She stumbled towards the sink, desperate to wash away the taste.

_Knock knock._

"H-huh?" Mairin croaked, looking towards the door.

"It's Sophie," a concerned voice called, slightly muffled by the door. "Can I come in?"

Mairin made a grunting noise, stumbling towards the door and unlocking it. The bathroom door swung open, and there was Sophie, a wicker basket in hand. She had a soft smile on her face, and she sat the basket onto the counter. She stepped into the bathroom, and Mairin turned away, embarrassed.

"I'm sorry..." Mairin whispered.

"For what?" Sophie asked, running a soothing hand down her back. "You've done nothing wrong, dear."

"Because of me everyone's life is getting disrupted..." Mairin muttered miserably, slowly relaxing as Sophie continued rubbing her back. Her stomach was still churning, but it was calmer than before.

"This isn't your fault," Sophie said gently. "If we were sick you'd do the same for us," her green eyes sparkled with concern. "Now, I brought up your things from your room," she nodded towards the basket. "In case there was something you needed. You take your time in here, and I'll have Augustine get some more broth ready, to see if you can eat that."

Mairin made a retching sound as food was mentioned, and she silently cursed at herself.

Sophie sighed.

"Actually, we'll worry about that later," Sophie said, her hands moving to Mairin's shoulders. "Perhaps you should lay down, and drink a lot of water..." she shook her head. "This doesn't seem to be a common bug, perhaps we should call a doctor..."

"I have an appointment tomorrow..." Mairin whispered, voice slightly slurred. It would be their third trip to see Doctor Tambert, however their last one had basically only been to set up an appointment for a brain scan.

"That's for your amnesia," Sophie said. "But I don't know if you should be going in for a scan when you're like this..."

Mairin closed her eyes– this nausea kept coming and going throughout the day. At times she felt just fine, but then minutes later she'd be barely able to stand.

"I..." Mairin began, but she didn't know what to say.

Sophie patted her shoulder. "I'll go talk to Alain about this, I think we should get you into a regular doctor to see if there's something we can do. This isn't healthy for you," she stood up, heading to the door. "As soon as you feel like you can make it down the hallway go to your room, alright? Just get some rest."

Mairin nodded weakly, and Sophie shut the door behind her.

The red head let out a small moan, weakly turning her head towards the toiletry basket Sophie had brought. Even after several days she still wasn't quite used to the fact that it was hers, everything in it just felt unfamiliar– and she couldn't even bring herself to look at everything in it. Anytime she needed something she'd just briefly search for it and grab it.

Mairin sat down on the counter, head starting to feel a bit more clear as she pulled the basket towards her. She pulled off the lid, peering in as she searched for her toothbrush, wanting to get this sick taste out of her mouth. She frowned as she didn't see it right on top, where it should have been, and she wondered if things had gotten shuffled when Sophie had brought the basket to her. She sighed, but began to dig through the less than organized basket.

Perhaps that was one sign that this was truly hers, everything was just thrown in here.

Mairin set things on the counter, sighing again as she tried to find the green toothbrush. This was more effort than the energy she had... perhaps she should just get a drink of water and go lay down... but then she'd have to walk all the way to her room...

Her stomach churned weakly, but at last Mairin found her toothbrush and toothpaste. She let out a small sigh, setting them down, then started to throw everything else back into the basket. Perhaps she should go through this and sort it out, that'd give her something to do...

She looked down at a package of nail polish remover, unopened, of course– she never wore nail polish. Why had she bought it? Perhaps she hadn't, maybe it had been a gift or something? Just another tiny detail of her life she didn't know. She tossed it into the basket with a sigh, and picked up a small box on the counter, glancing at it. She froze up as she saw what it was.

Pregnancy tests.

Mairin paled as she stared down at the box, stiffening up as she gazed at something she never thought that she would have. She held it in her hands for a moment, feeling as if she might throw up again. She didn't know what to do, or how to even react, so she just stared down at it in pure shock.

She was married, this wasn't something too far fetched for her to have...

She pushed away the forming thoughts in her mind, forcefully shoving the one thing she had been refusing to acknowledge to the very depths of her mind. Yes she knew that they were married, but... but...

She wasn't even ready to even think about _that._

She shoved the pregnancy tests into the basket, ready to move on from the topic in her mind. This wasn't something she needed to linger on, she was struggling enough being around Alain, she didn't need to be lingering on this. She was fine, just shove it into the basket and pretend that it wasn't hers, she was fine...

However Mairin paused, a thought crossing her mind. What if... what if she was...

"No!" Mairin cried aloud– there was no way she was! She wasn't ready for such things, there was no way that...

But she had been so sick lately... throwing up, but no fever or cough to suggest that she was ill. Mairin gulped, reaching back into the basket, pulling out the pregnancy tests once more. Her hands were shaking as she looked down at it. She was married... no matter what she remembered, this wasn't out of the question...

She couldn't linger in sheer denial when this was a possibility.

Hot tears poured down her face as she found herself opening the package, disbelieving to what she was doing.

* * *

Mairin didn't need to wait long for her answer.

She had looked over it once, twice– three times. Just to make sure her eyes weren't playing tricks on her. Just to make sure that what she was seeing was real. But it was real, the results of the test plain for all to see:

Positive.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Positive.

Pregnant. She was pregnant.

She was _pregnant._

Mairin didn't make a noise as she set the test down onto the counter, bracing herself against the sink as a wave of nausea came over her. She didn't throw up again, as there was nothing left in her stomach to do so, but that didn't mean that she didn't feel like she wanted to. Her throat burned, her head spinning.

Pregnant.

A hand went to her stomach, pressing against it. A baby... there was a baby growing inside of her. She didn't feel anything, not even a small bump, but somehow she seemed to know that something was there. Perhaps it was just the knowledge of the positive test... but still, not even her fear could place her in denial.

She was pregnant.

That meant... that meant that she and Alain had...

A dizzy spell washed over her, and her reflection in the mirror began to look much paler. She stared at herself for a moment, stunned at what she was seeing. Perhaps it was because she had been avoiding her reflection the last few days, or maybe because of the news she had just received... but she looked _old._ Not gray and wrinkly, but her eyes had a heavy look to them, skin sweaty and pale. Her amber eyes were dim, as if they had seen more than they wanted.

Or as if she had learned something she wasn't ready for.

_Pregnant_.

Even with her vision blurring Mairin couldn't spend another moment in the bathroom, and she jerked the door open, staggering out into the hallway. Her panic started to build with each step she took, the realization of what was happening becoming stronger. A baby... she was going to be a mom– she had a child in her right this moment... She... she...

She wasn't ready for this.

Tears entered her eyes, fear filling her– she couldn't be pregnant! She wasn't ready for such a thing! She couldn't have a baby– she just couldn't!

A sob escaped her throat, and she rushed down the stairs.

"I didn't tell her more than what was necessary," Alain's deep growl came from the front of the lab. "And you will not approach her on the topic– she has enough on her plate as it is."

"I understand that," Max said, sounding frustrated. "I am just saying this is probably the one time we could approach her on the topic without her emotionally hurting! I wouldn't do this otherwise, but this could be our one chance–"

"I don't care about your stupid research!" Alain snapped. "It's gone now– and you won't bring it up again! You just keep that stupid Gardevoir away from Mairin, and make sure _nothing_ gets–"

"I've encountered _four _in my life, Alain!" Max's voice cut him off, though Mairin barely took in the words as she stumbled through the lab, merely flinching as the voices became louder. "And three of them had some sort of connection with a human, if we could just figure why this one acted in the way it did then we can help–"

"_I said __**no**__!" _Alain roared as Mairin approached the door that led to the front room of the lab. "Bring it up again and I will _personally_ make sure you regret it, Max!"

Mairin just seemed to realize who was speaking, and she came to a sudden halt, eyes wide. Her arms wrapped around her middle, sweat forming along her skin. Alain... he had, they had... he was... Her eyes clamped shut, and suddenly she broke down sobbing– her mind simply too overwhelmed to know what to do with the knowledge that had been presented. The idea of a child was simply something she hadn't considered until now...

The shouting fell silent as they heard her sobs, and Mairin's heart started pounding as she heard footsteps. The door was thrown open, and Alain stepped out into the hallway, looking down at her. Mairin didn't even know when she had sunk to the ground, but she was curled up against the wall crying.

"Mairin?" Alain asked, worry in his voice. "What are you doing? Are you okay?" In a moment he was at her side, hands on her shoulder, pulling her away from the wall. He was on his knees, blue eyes flickering across her. "Mairin? Were you listening? What–?"

"_Don't touch me!" _Mairin screamed, the words escaping her throat without even a thought to what she was saying.

Alain didn't let go of her, and she started thrashing in his grasp, sobs still coming from her. "Mairin, hold still– Mairin just hold still! You're hysterical, what's going on–?"

"Let go of me!" Mairin screamed. "Let go of me– _let go of me!"_

"Mairin," Max's voice barely reached her above her thrashing. "Calm down, and tell us what's wrong, deep breaths..."

"_Let go of me!"_ Mairin cried again, and at last Alain's hands pulled away from her. Mairin scurried back against the wall, breathing heavily. She looked up at the two males, tears in her eyes. They were watching her, pure concern on their faces. Alain's hands lingered near her, and she shivered.

"Mairin," Alain asked. "Are you okay?"

This only brought more tears to Mairin's eyes, she was far from okay... she was scared– terrified. She felt as if someone had just strapped a boulder to her back, the horrible weight dragging her down. It was dragging her down, and she had no idea of how to get it away from her... it was slowly crushing her, but she had no way to break free.

"J-just leave me alone!" Mairin sobbed, pushing herself to her feet and shoving past Alain. She scurried into the front room, not even sure of what she was trying to accomplish. She just needed to get away from here... she couldn't spend one more moment here...

Her limbs were shaking, and she wasn't sure if it was from fear or weakness. The boys drifted into the room after her, clearly not sure of what to do, but not about to leave her alone. Alain's presence sent chills racing down her back and arms, just a mere reminder of what she had learned...

"What's going on?" Professor Sycamore's voice filled the silence that had been left after her tears, and the professor entered the room, eyes sharp. He looked around, eyes darting from Mairin's trembling form to the Max's uncertain look, to Alain's worried-filled face. "What happened?"

"I think she was having another breakdown or something, sir..." Max said in a soft voice.

"Mairin, what's wrong?" Alain asked, his voice gentle, and he took a step towards her.

"_No!"_ Mairin screamed. "J-just stay back!"

Some part of her mind hummed, quietly telling her that this wasn't necessary, that he hadn't done anything– but the rest of her mind screamed to get as far away from him as possible. She tore her eyes away from Alain, and found Professor Sycamore watching her. Ruby had come into the room after him, the Absol's fur tensed in alarm. Her scarlet eyes locked on Mairin's, as if they could understand the pure emotion she was feeling.

"Mairin..." Professor Sycamore said calmly. "You know who we are, right...?"

Mairin's breathing was heavy, and she tried to make sense of what they were saying– though her panic was much stronger. It clung to every part of her, giving her a strange alertness about herself, drilling a fear through her.

Did they think she had forgotten again? Oh, how she wished that were so– forget the news that had brought such terror over her. Her eyes pressed shut– she needed to get out of here. She needed somewhere to think.

"D-don't follow me..." Mairin whispered, inching to the door of the lab. "Leave me alone, leave me alone..." She swallowed hard, beginning to feel dizzy again. "I just want to be alone..."

Her hand grabbed the door knob, twisting it open, and Alain stepped forward. "Mairin, no– you– you shouldn't go alone in your condition!"

But Mairin tugged the door open, darting out into the Lumiose City. Her heart thumped, she could hear Alain's footsteps coming after her–

"No," Professor Sycamore said, Mairin barely catching his voice as she ran down the front steps. "Let her go."

Mairin didn't slow, heading towards the front gates. She glanced over her shoulder once– but saw no sign of anyone coming after her. Still, she increased her pace as she rushed out onto the sidewalks, eyes glued to the ground. Her footsteps were swift, darting around anyone that she approached. She stumbled several times, but didn't fall as she got as far from the lab as she could. She needed to get out of here, she needed to get away from the lab... too many people, too many questions...

Her hands wrapped around her waist– a baby.

A sob attempted to escape her, and she made a choking sound instead. She wasn't ready for this, why couldn't anyone see that?! Why was this happening to her, of all the times this could happen...

She... she didn't dislike the idea of children... but she just wasn't ready!

Not for the child, nor for accepting what that fact meant.

Mairin glanced up, not quite sure where she was in Lumiose. The city moved around her at an indescribable pace– everything moving on when she was slowly sinking. No one glanced at her, people just passing her as they made their way through the busy city. The sky was overcast and gray, yet the warmth of the summer still pierced the clouds. Not even that was a comfort though, and Mairin lowered her head.

She pressed forward, letting the crowd sweep her away with them, still not even sure to where she was going. She just kept walking, forcing her mind to be numb as she continued on. She didn't focus on anything, didn't think of the pressing matters at hand, she just kept walking...

Until she felt a headache forming at the base of her skull.

She slowly came to a stop, outside of a small boutique, blinking as her mind tried to recall just what it meant. The headache slowly started to grow, engulfing her head with that horrible pounding, and she closed her eyes in pain. She stumbled back, leaning up against a streetlamp for support. Alain had said she got these around psychic types... someone must have one out in the city, that made sense... it'd pass, it'd pass, she was fine...

Except for she wasn't fine– the headache was growing much quicker than it in the doctor's office. She let out a pained gasp, grabbing her head with one hand. Darkness danced across her vision, her legs starting to shake. Mairin's eyes widened, but that didn't stop her sight from vanishing completely, and the sounds of the busy city dying around her.

Silence.

There was silence around her, and a strange hum. She could hear the wind, feel the sand against her feet... something was approaching. She turned– yet she didn't move a muscle– and she saw something flash red above her. A shadow fell across her, and then she felt a presence behind her, but before she could even turn again she felt something sleek against her.

A pressure formed along her arms, the coldness sharp as the strange shapes wrapped around her. She couldn't move, and something was being pressed against her back. Her breath got caught in her throat, lungs forgetting how to breathe. The cold, thin appendages around her arms were getting warmer, the green and red shapes wrapping tighter around her. The... the _thing_ pressed against her back was getting warmer as well– but quicker. Within moments it was burning, searing!

A scream of pain escaped Mairin– and suddenly she was thrown back to the present.

She was down on her knees, arms wrapped around her head, her whole head engulfed in a blistering headache. The white marks on her arms were tingling, and it felt like the center of her back was still burning. She heard a pain cry in the air, and it took her a moment to realize that she was the one screaming. Her eyes snapped open, the cries still pouring from her mouth as her vision returned.

People were stopping, staring at her. Others swiftly moved on, careful not to look directly at her.

"Mairin?" A concerned voice asked, somehow reaching her through her screams. "Mairin! Oh Arceus– Delphox, return!"

A burst of red light, and the searing pain in her head died down somewhat. Mairin choked on another scream, the sound struggling to escape her. She heard footsteps, and someone was at her side, grabbing her shoulders. Mairin whimpered as she was forced to her feet, her headache still dimly throbbing. The next thing she knew she was being pulled into a hug by the unknown figure, their embrace gentle.

Slowly those that had stopped began to move on, a few throwing uncertain glances back at Mairin.

The person hugging her pulled back, their hands on her shoulders. The woman was taller than her, but her touch was soft. A towering Pangoro stood behind her, arms crossed as he watched his trainer and Mairin. She took in a struggling breath, studying the person in front of her. The woman had pale skin and beautiful honey blonde hair, which was tied up in a loose bun. The woman was wearing reflective sunglasses, which made it impossible to see her eyes, and a sun hat covered her head.

It took Mairin a moment, but she soon recognized the person in front of her.

"Serena?" Mairin whispered.

Serena flinched slightly. "Not now, you know I don't like that," she said in a hushed voice, and she placed an arm around Mairin. "Oh, what are you doing out alone...? Come on..."

Mairin blinked, but Serena began to lead her down the street. The Pangoro followed behind them as if he were a bodyguard, growling at anyone whose gaze lingered on them for too long. Mairin wasn't sure of what to do, and simply allowed Serena to lead her through the streets. So much was happening, and a familiar face that wasn't a familiar face from the last few days was more than welcoming.

The next thing Mairin knew was that Serena was guiding her into what was clearly a high end restaurant.

"You're going to need a reservation," The maitre d' said as they walked in, scanning Mairin and Serena with narrowed eyes. She took in Mairin's outfit and tear streaked face with a crinkled nose.

Serena gave the woman a sweet smile, but there was a toxic tone in her voice as she spoke. The woman's eyes widened as Serena slid her ID onto the counter. "I do have reservations– they're under Yvonne."

The maitre d' blinked a few times, looking slightly embarrassed. Her eyes flickered towards Serena's Pangoro, and then to Serena again, her voice now having a slight stutter. "Of course, let me get you to your seats ma'am–"

Serena smiled at Mairin as they were led through the fancy restaurant– and Mairin felt very out of place in her everyday clothes– which were wrinkled and covered with sweat. The smell of food wafted past Mairin's nose, and her stomach shifted. Yet her stomach gave no sign of heaving, which was good.

They were seated in a private area of the restaurant, two waiters pulling out the chairs for them. She didn't know what else to do but sit, and Serena smiled across from her as they did so. Pangoro leaned up against the wall, shifting a framed painting, but no waiter seemed brave enough to point this out. They only glanced at the Pokemon, before turning to hand them menus.

"S-serena," Mairin stuttered out, not only was Mairin sure she couldn't eat anything, but these prices were most certainly something she couldn't afford.

"My treat," Serena said with a smile, though it turned into a frown. "The least I could do for Delphox triggering one of your trances..." she glanced away. "It sounded like a bad one– but I won't press it! I know it's hard for you to talk about."

Mairin just blinked.

"May we start you off with a drink today, m'ladies?" One of the waiters asked, and Mairin just stared.

Perhaps she was still too overwhelmed to appreciate this place.

Trances...? Delphoxes were psychic types, but Alain had just said she got headaches... and the Espurr at Dr. Lambert's had given her nothing more than a headache. But yet Serena acted like this was something that had happened before. She had full on blacked out... and what she had seen, was that a dream or...? Why hadn't Alain mentioned that?

She flinched at the mention of Alain, hands going to her stomach.

Serena glanced over the menu without much interest, and pointed to a drink seemingly at random. Mairin didn't recognize the name, though it sounded alcoholic, and the waiter then glanced at her.

She blinked slowly, wondering if she could even stomach anything. "Um... do you have milk?"

Milk was one of the few things that had sounded good the last few days, and one of the few things she had even wanted. Serena smiled at the question, taking off her hat and sunglasses, setting them on the table. The waiter hesitated, glancing at Mairin as if thinking this were a joke.

"...That I can manage, ma'am," he said. He bowed to them, before gracefully walking away.

Serena gave Mairin yet another smile as they were left alone. "I know it's been a while since we've seen each other, so I hope this isn't too sudden to bring you here," she scanned Mairin's pale form, but yet didn't seem surprised by her shaky and frightened state. "Now, how have you been lately?"

"Overwhelmed..." Mairin whispered. It was the only word to describe how she was feeling, yet it didn't even begin to describe what she was going through.

Serena nodded in understanding. "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to, you know I'd never force you to," she hesitated. "Though Mairin, if it's getting bad again perhaps you should go back to therapy."

"Therapy?" Mairin asked.

"You said it helped," Serena said, blue eyes lined with concern. "There's nothing wrong with going, Mairin. If it helped the first time then it could help again."

"...Why did I go to therapy?" Mairin asked, for a moment not even thinking how that question would sound to Serena. "When?"

Serena stared at Mairin, looking very startled as she took in Mairin's words. However before she could say a thing two waiters waltzed into their room, presenting them their drinks in an unnecessarily fancy way. Mairin stared at the glass of milk she had been given– which was in a wine glass. Serena pushed her drink, which was dark purple, to the side as the waiters left and leaned across the table.

"Mairin... are you feeling alright?" Serena asked, voice sounding slightly shaken.

"Oh!" Mairin said, pressing her hand to her forehead. Her throat was tightening up, and she didn't even dare to attempt to take a drink. "I... I guess I should explain..." tears stung her eyes. "I'm sorry, I'm just a mess right now, so much has been going on..."

Serena wrapped a hand around Mairin's. "What's happening?"

Mairin wiped away a few tears that were running down her cheeks. "I... I'm kinda missing a few memories," she whispered. "Like five years of them..."

"What?!" Serena cried.

Mairin hiccuped. "About a week ago I woke up, and they were just gone. We have no idea what's causing this, and I'm still trying to understand what's happening..." her stomach twisted, and suddenly the tears came faster. "And I'm p-pregnant."

She had to choke the final word out.

A mixture of emotions clouded over Serena's face– worry, surprise, a hint of excitement– though concern quickly rose to the top. She took in a sharp breath, clearly trying to gather her thoughts, and Mairin looked down at her feet. Serena didn't reply right off, and Mairin didn't blame her– she had just dumped a lot of information on her.

"Five years..." she said softly, and she looked up. "So you don't remember any part of your relationship with Alain? ...Or anything else?"

Mairin shook her head.

Serena bit her lip. "A baby too... that's wonderful news, but of all the times..." she uncertainly glanced at Mairin. "What... what are you going to do? I mean, are you going to keep it?"

"Of course!" Mairin cried, hands wrapping around her middle. This was her baby– _her baby._ But at the same time... a child. That wasn't just something that could come into her life without change, this would be years of dedication... And what about Alain? Did he want a baby? How would they raise it...? Together? They were married, but still she didn't recall a moment of that–

"Mairin," Serena said, snapping her out of her thoughts. "You're thinking too hard."

"Am I?" Mairin asked, a slight bitter undertone in her voice. There were still tears in her eyes, but that was nothing new. "My upside-down life has just been flipped over once more– and it hasn't even been a week," she grabbed the wine glass of milk, taking a long drink as if this would make her mounting emotions leave. "I honestly have no idea of what to do, or even how to begin dealing with everything!"

"That's what I'm trying to say," Serena said. "There's nothing you can do at the moment that'll change the situation you're in– and you don't have to reach a decision of any kind right now either," Serena took in a deep breath. "Time is something you have right now, so what's the point of worrying yourself sick when you should just try to rest?"

Mairin hiccuped, and she felt her temporary surge of frustration drain away. She took in Serena's words, the truth of them slowly sinking in. No, her situation wasn't different than before, and the pressure was still just as strong– but she had time. She didn't have to bear this all at once.

"Thank you for listening to me..." Mairin whispered. "I think that helped me a lot... I don't know how I was going to tell everyone at the lab about the... baby," she flinched. "I still don't."

Serena sat up. "They don't know you're pregnant? Not even Alain?"

Mairin bit her lip. "I literally found out today, not long before you found me..." she closed her eyes. "Oh Arceus, how am I going to tell them? I've been putting them through enough as it is!"

"It's Alain's baby too, Mairin," Serena said. "You can't keep this from him."

"I know..." Mairin whispered.

Serena offered her a small smile. "I'll go with you to the lab after we eat, if you want."

Mairin shifted in her seat. "That'd be nice... thank you, Serena."

Serena at last picked up her drink, taking a long sip. "Of course, anything for a friend."

"Er..." Mairin glanced around the restaurant, feeling somewhat relaxed for the first time that day. "Um... how are you able to afford to go to a place like this?" a part of Mairin was curious, but deep down she simply wanted to put something else on her mind, something to pull her attention away from everything she had been struggling through this week. "I mean, this place is pretty nice..."

That was an understatement– this place was clearly the top of the line.

Serena blinked, then smiled. "I became the Kalos Queen a while back," she scratched the back of her head Mareep-ishly. "And then I kinda played a role in a movie after that, and..." Serena looked down. "Now it sounds like I'm bragging."

Mairin sat up a bit. "What kind of movie?"

She hesitated for a second, but after she saw the genuine gleam of interest in Mairin's eyes Serena dove into the basics of the movie she was in– based on a Kantonian legend from medieval times, it was a romance about a knight of aura and a queen. Serena had played the role of 'Queen Rin', and seemed to have enjoyed her time filming.

Serena did pause every now and then– both so the waiters could take their orders– and to glance at Mairin as if trying to get her approval of continuing. Mairin made no effort to stop her, since the story behind the movie was actually very interesting, complete with a human having the powers of a Lucario. Serena went over every detail, from the costumes to the trip she and other cast members had taken to Kanto to visit the castle where the legend was said to take place.

Serena's talking was a blessing, even though the Kalos Queen seemed very hesitant on taking control of the conversation after learning everything Mairin had been going through. But being able to engage in just a normal chat with a friend was just what Mairin needed. It provided a familiarity that she had been missing for these last few days, and she simply found herself relaxing. Serena had comforted her and listened to her worries, but yet was willing to drop the topic after as well. At the lab her amnesia simply lingered in the air, never far from everyone's thoughts and words, but here Serena was just treating as a friend.

Serena seemed to understand the fact that even though Mairin was missing a few years of her life, that it didn't mean that she had to be treated as if she had lost everything– and for that Mairin was grateful. She even managed to choke down half a bowl of a spicy soup as Serena talked (the name of the soup Mairin had no hope of pronouncing).

As they left the restaurant Mairin's hand brushed against her stomach. A strange warmth was in her heart, and now that she had managed to accept that she was pregnant the panic didn't seem as strong. Yes, a fear of the unknown future was there– but yet a small excitement. She was carrying a child...

_Her_ child.

A small smile flickered over Mairin's face.

* * *

A wave of nausea rushed over Mairin as they found themselves outside the gates of the lab.

"Mairin," Serena said, reaching out to steady Mairin as she started rocking on her feet. Serena had once again hidden her face behind sunglasses and a hat as they had headed back outside. "Are you okay?"

"Oh, what am I supposed to say to him?" Mairin muttered, her stomach twisting with fear.

Serena placed both hands on Mairin's shoulder. "You go in there and tell him the truth– what else is there to say to him? Of course this is a big thing, but this isn't something you should try to put off. Remember, this is his child too."

Alain's child– she was carrying Alain's baby. Mairin had to struggle to keep lunch in her stomach, her world starting to spin around. Now was not the time for her to get sick again, not when she had at least courage to speak to Alain. She braced herself against Serena, praying to whatever legendary was listening not to let her throw up.

"Mairin!"

Speaking of Yveltal...

Mairin's throat went dry as she heard Alain calling out– and it wasn't from the lab. She glanced back, and found him approaching from the gates. A look of relief broke out over his face as he rushed up to them. Mairin stumbled back as he approached, this action causing him to come to a stop several feet away from them.

"Hi Alain," Serena said, offering him a small smile.

"Serena," he replied. "Thank goodness you found her, we were getting so worried," Alain's blue eyes focused on Mairin. "You were gone for over an hour."

"S-so?" Mairin managed to choke out, feeling slightly dizzy.

Alain hesitated. "...Mairin, you came downstairs screaming, then ran off... of course we were worried," he held out his hand. "Come on, let's get you inside."

If she hadn't been feeling so dizzy she probably would have refused him, but one step forward was all she needed to know that she wasn't going to be walking on her own anytime soon. Her shaky hand clamped around Alain's wrist for balance, careful to make sure that her fingers were away from his. She closed her eyes, her world starting to become a gray blur as she was led towards the lab. She blindly allowed him to guide her, simply focusing on Serena's footsteps behind them.

She stubbed her foot on the steps of the lab, but still didn't open her eyes, counting the steps in her mind as she lifted her foot. She heard the door swing open, and Alain calling out to the lab about how he had found her. Her eyes cracked open, sweat starting to form on her skin as she was led to a couch in the front room of the lab. She sat, curling up on the edge, hands pressed against her head.

There were sounds of footsteps entering the room, and the soft mumbles of questions and concerned voices. Serena gave a vague explanation of how she had found her and their lunch. Mairin could feel the many gazes drifting towards her, but yet she didn't open her eyes until she felt something warm and silky touching her.

Amber eyes flickered open to discover Ruby sitting in front of her, front paws up on the lip of the couch as she watched her trainer in concern. Mairin gave a tight smile, reaching out and petting her sleek horn. Tingles ran across Mairin's fingers, and the lingering dizzy spell seemed to fade away. Mairin sat up slightly, looking around to find that all the members of the lab were here. Serena was sitting on the couch next to her, while Alain and the professor were on the large chairs near them. Max, Sophie, and Cosette were standing up, all them listening to Serena.

"And that's when we decided to come back to the lab," Serena finished softly. "I think Mairin just needed some space away from the lab to think," blue eyes flickered towards Mairin, Serena clearly hoping she had said the right things.

Mairin hadn't been listening to what she had been saying, but she nodded weakly anyways. She didn't think Serena would say anything personal without her permission. Ruby laid her head in Mairin's lap, who continued petting her as she tried to make sense of everything going on around her. After such a nice chance to breathe at the restaurant she was back under the pressure of the lab, with everyone worried about her every move. They were watching her now, as if the way she was interacting with Ruby would somehow be the key to fix everything.

"How are you feeling?" Sophie asked, her green eyes watching Mairin with almost a motherly look. Sophie was standing right behind the professor's chair, and the two of them had seemed awfully close the last few days. Was there some aspect of their relationship she wasn't aware of? Just how many things would pop up until she could get a feel for this strange place?

"Better..." Mairin whispered, looking down at her hands.

"Mairin?" Serena asked, and Mairin glanced to the side. "I can't stay for too long... but do you want me to stay while you... or would you rather do that on your own time?"

Tell Alain about the baby? She wanted to do that on her own time– but Mairin knew if she decided to do that then she'd never get the courage to say a word. She looked towards Alain, hands shaking slightly at the mere thought of making an announcement. How would he react? Should she just tell Alain, or everyone at once?

The logical part of her told her that it would probably be more appropriate to tell Alain in private, and then decide together who to tell from there– he was her husband after all. But... she didn't remember that. Selfish? Maybe– but she just couldn't bring herself to tell him something this big alone. All at once would be better, with Serena here too.

"Is everything alright?" Professor Sycamore asked, glancing between Mairin and Serena.

Mairin took in a deep breath, and forced herself to stand. She shoved all of the worries and fears to the back of her mind, and simply looked out at everyone. The room spun slightly as she stood, but it straightened out seconds later. Mairin didn't allow herself a moment to hesitate, simply jumping right in before her withering courage faded away completely.

"I..." Mairin began, her tongue feeling heavy. "I'm sorry I made you guys worry earlier... I, um, suppose I owe you an explanation for why I acted that way..." Mairin's eyes darted towards Alain, and her mouth went dry.

Why was everyone staring at her... why were they staring? Couldn't they look somewhere else...?

"I was just really overwhelmed, and I didn't know what else to do," Mairin whispered, and she looked towards Serena, who gave her a nod. Mairin gulped, gathered all the willpower she had left, and closed her eyes. "You see, I... the thing is that I'm..." her fingernails dug into her palms. "I'm pregnant."

She didn't move, her words rushing out all at once. Though her voice had been quiet, her words seemed to echo through the room as she spoke. She flinched slightly, as if they had stung, but she didn't dare to open her eyes. Nobody responded right off, taking in the news she had just given them.

Professor Sycamore was first to speak. "I see..."

His tone was soft, gentle. She opened her eyes, looking towards him, and she could almost see his racing thoughts. Mairin didn't let her gaze linger on him for long, shifting up towards Sophie. The dark haired woman had a calm look on her face, and she simply gave Mairin a nod as if to say everything was okay. Cosette had bit her lip, while Max had closed his eyes. She didn't know what they were feeling– overwhelmed? Surprised? Relieved that her sickness wasn't something worse?

Mairin didn't linger on them, her gaze shifting to Alain's chair.

Empty.

Mairin pulled back slightly, startled at the empty seat. Her eyes flickered up, where she could see Alain's towering figure walking away, his steps swift. She stared at him, heart starting to race, and her lips cracked open.

Alain paused, glancing back at her, blue eyes unreadable. His mouth remained still, making no effort to speak. He simply watched her with his cool gaze, before turning away once more. His steps echoed through the silent lab, his hand pulling open the front door of the lab in a single fluid motion.

He then stepped outside, shutting the door behind him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Mairin stared at the door of the lab as Alain shut it, and she felt her heart sinking down into the pit of her stomach. It tightened around her heavy heart, squeezing it in a tight embrace as tears began to sting her eyes. Mairin didn't say a word, her throat closing up, and she began to sway.

She had told Alain that she was pregnant, and he had just walked away without a word.

She felt like someone was slowly pouring a bucket of ice water over her, shivers racing down her spine. Her arms wrapped around herself, and a ringing filling her ears. She heard the other members of the lab talking, but yet sounds just blurred together. Mairin's eyes remained locked on the door, her vision blurring as the tears ran down her face.

It wasn't until Serena's hand touched her shoulder that she was jerked out of her thoughts.

"Mairin?" She said softly.

Mairin squeezed her eyes shut. "I... I..."

Professor Sycamore was making his way towards her, his eyes gentle and concerned. She pulled away from him and Serena, raising her arms up as he reached out towards her, mouth open to speak. Mairin swiftly shook her head, cutting him off before he could even speak.

"D-don't," she whispered, she didn't want any form of comfort.

Sycamore drew his hand back after a moment, mouth twitching before his lips pressed together. More tears were welling up in her eyes, and she tried to will them away. She was fine, she was fine... Mairin quickly turned her back away from everyone, hating the concerned looks being thrown her way. She just wanted to be alone, was that too much to ask–

"_And sometimes we need to be left alone!"_

Mairin stumbled as Alain's voice angry echoed through her mind– the memory of the fight surprisingly vivid. She let out a small noise as she froze, heart thumping. She couldn't help but glance back to see if Alain was somehow there, his voice having sounded so clear and real. Instead she was met with the gaze of everyone else, and she swiftly turned away once more.

"I– I just want to be alone," Mairin whispered to them.

She heard someone step towards her, and Max started speaking. "Mairin, I'm sure Alain is just–"

"Stop!" Mairin cried. "I don't want to talk about him!"

She could deal with this on her own, she didn't need everybody flocking to her the moment something didn't go her way. Didn't they understand that life was like that, not always how you wanted? She could accept that, she could live with it! If Alain wanted to walk away without a word then she'd just had to accept that, no matter how much it hurt. No matter how much her heart felt like it was about to burst, and just because the tears wouldn't stop coming didn't mean she needed comfort–

A sound of a Pokeball opening suddenly filled the room, and Mairin turned in time to see a beautiful Pokemon materialize in the center of the room, having just released herself from a Pokeball. The Pokemon was tall and elegant, soft pink eyes staring down at Mairin with a concerned look. She stared back at the Pokemon, a sharp pulse of pain forming at the base of her head. She let out a hiss of pain, hands clamping down over her head as the Gardevoir watched her.

Mairin knew that Gardevoirs were sensitive to emotions, and perhaps this one had sensed her racing ones. It didn't matter however, and within moments blackness was starting to dance across her vision as the pain increased. Her knees started her shake, darkness clouding her vision as voices cried out. The words were lost to Mairin however, the cries fading away as she was whisked away from consciousness.

A new scene was spread out before her– the familiar hallways of the lab. Mairin looked around in confusion– the searing headache now completely gone. She was swiftly making her way down the dark hallway, stumbling and tripping, and like in her dreams Mairin had no control over herself. She stared at the scene playing out, and she recognized just where she was headed– and soon she found herself outside of Alain's door, pushing it open.

"_Who's–?"_ A sharp voice asked as she burst in, though it quickly softened. "_Oh, Mairin,"_ A figure stirred in Alain's bed, sitting up as Mairin rushed towards him. Mairin noticed that the bed was not the queen sized one she knew was there today. "_Come here..."_

Alain looked like he was about to roll out of bed, but before he could do more than sit up Mairin crashed into his arms, forcing him to sink back to the bed. Mairin buried her head into his chest, breaking down into sobs. His arms gently wrapped around her, rubbing her back as he cradled her close. Mairin was stunned as she broke down in Alain's arms– and he looked very unsuprised at this. It was at least several minutes before the tears slowed.

"_A-alain–" d_ream Mairin gasped. "_M-make it stop..."_

"_It's over Mairin," _Alain whispered in her ear. "_It's all over now, I promise..."_

"_M-my fault..."_ more tears welled up in her eyes. "_Y-you should hate me... I'm a m-monster..."_

Alain grabbed her shoulders, looking her fiercely in the eye. "_No. You're not. Don't say that Mairin, don't you dare say that!"_

Dream Mairin stared at him, her amber eyes dim and almost lifeless. She just stared at Alain, her eyes going from his and slowly down his face, until she was staring at his lips. She watched them, blinking dimly.

"_Alain..."_ she whispered. "_Kiss me."_

Alain seemed startled at this sudden request, pulling back slightly. "_Wha–?"_

Dream Mairin quickly looked away. "_N-no– wait– that was selfish of me–" s_he stuttered out, and her eyes pressed shut as her voice rose. "_I'm sorry, I'm sorry– I'm so s-sorry!"_

Alain's arms were back around her, pulling her roughly against him. "_Mairin, you did nothing wrong..."_ he spoke as if explaining something to a child. "_Nothing wrong..."_

"_Alain..."_ dream Mairin muttered. "_I... I can't feel anything..."_ she looked up at him. "_I feel so empty, and it hurts..." _more tears were in her eyes. "_When you... when you kissed th-then..."_ Her whole form tensed up as she spoke, eyes wide and distant with fear. Alain swiftly pulled her back to look her in the eye, but by then Mairin seemed to return to her shaking self. "_I felt so warm..."_

"_...And you want to feel that again?"_ Alain finished softly, and dream Mairin nodded. Her eyes were towards the ground, looking ashamed– guilty– as if this were the worst thing she could ask for. Each limb was trembling with fear, and Alain cupped his hand under her chin so she was looking towards him. He looked hesitant, though his eyes gleamed. "_Mairin, I'd gladly do it again, if that's what you want."_

Her eyes were wide, but she gave a single nod.

There was a moment of stillness, and then Alain leaned forward. His eyes slid closed, while dream Mairin's stayed open as their faces came closer. Alain's lips pressed against hers, gentle and slow, and she continued staring straight ahead with open eyes. Alain looked as if he wanted to deepen the kiss, pulling her closer to him– but after a small moment he pulled away, nervously looking down at her as his eyes slid open. Dream Mairin hadn't moved an inch, simply sitting there with an empty expression. Alain's breathing seemed to be a bit uneven, his hand still against her face.

Tears formed in her eyes, rolling down her expressionless face. He wiped a few away with his thumb, and her voice was a whisper. "_I felt something."_

Alain nodded, his expression looking torn as he pulled his hand back. "_I... I'm glad I could help..."_ he closed his eyes. "_Mairin, you should get back to your room, Ruby will be worried if she wakes up with you gone."_

Dream Mairin's expression hadn't changed once, just tears falling down her face. She nodded in almost a robotic fashion, rising to her feet. Alain stood as well, placing one arm around her as he guided her out of his room. They walked down the hallway in silence, footsteps pattering against the floor until they were at last outside Mairin's room, the door part way open. Mairin's dreamself looked towards Alain, the smallest of frowns on her face.

"_Alain..."_ she whispered. "_Will you kiss me again tomorrow...?"_

He looked down at the pale girl leaning up against him. "_If that will make you happy, then yes..."_

Yet more tears were in her eyes. "_Th-thank you..."_

Alain said nothing, silently guiding her into her room– and that's when the headache came bearing down on Mairin all at once. Blackness filled her vision, and the strange dream-like scene she was witnessing vanished. Her head felt like it was on fire, and a gasp of agony escaped her. Sounds whirled to life, a panic in the air, much different from the blissful silence she had seen moments before.

Arms were around her, much rougher than the Alain of her dreams. They were strong though, pulling her up from the floor... when had she even fallen down? The headache was agony, but even through the pain she realized it was starting to fade. She was carried in someone's grasp and gently set on the couch, and Mairin started to blink her eyes in hopes of regaining her sight.

Everything was a blur, but slowly words started to come into focus.

"Mairin, can you hear me?" male voice, deeper– the professor. "Please Mairin, move, something!"

"I... I hear you..." Mairin whispered. "What happened...?"

Blackness danced away from her vision, a blur of colors starting to appear. She rubbed her head, the headache nearly completely gone now, but she felt so dizzy. Voices were still clamoring, but at least she could make out the slurred words.

"I am _so_ sorry!" Max cried, his voice sounding almost horrified. "She– Gardevoir has never done something like that before," Max said, and she heard footsteps moving towards her. "Sh-she knows how sensitive you are to her energy, and she has always stayed away from you, but– but–"

"Gardevoir wouldn't let Max return her to her Pokeball," Serena explained in a soft voice. "She even hit Ruby with a Dazzling Gleam when she tried to attack..." A hand was on her shoulder. "I'm so sorry, to go through two trances in one day..."

Mairin closed her eyes, waiting for her sight to focus. "Wh-what happens during the trances?"

She wanted to know what these scenes were that she kept seeing. Were they just dreams, her imagination? If so, why were they so vivid? Could they be something... more? Or was that just hopefully thinking?

"You black out," Max said, and he still sounded guilty. "And you just scream... usually," Mairin hated how pained he sounded, what happened with the Gardevoir wasn't his fault. "You just fainted this time, but still, I should have had my Pokemon under better control. Oh by Kyogre's seas, I'm so sorry Mairin..."

"It's fine," Mairin whispered. "The headache is gone..."

So they didn't know that she saw things... Either she hadn't told anyone about that– or it hadn't happened before today. Why was that? Perhaps things weren't always like this? Because she didn't blackout at all at the doctor's office, she just got a headache... but with the Gardevoir and Delphox she had been basically immersed in these dream-like states...

She opened her eyes, and she was finally able to make out the lab around her, even though the edges were still slightly blurry. She buried her head into her hands, trying to understand just what had taken place. It had seemed so realistic, something much more than she could have just made up. Her fingers twitched slightly, wondering if the idea was too good to be true.

But was she seeing memories?

The idea was so appealing... a way to peer at what she was missing... if that was even what she was seeing. Perhaps her mind was truly messed up from whatever had caused her the amnesia, and now she was just seeing things.

But... but the look she had seen on Alain's face during the trance...

It was the same look she had been seeing the last few days– clearly wanting to be close to her, but staying back. Her fingers curled against her head, mind whirling to block out everyone trying to speak to her, asking if she was alright. Like so many things she had faced the last few days, there was just several things she had to accept, not able to deny.

She had amnesia, and several years had past.

Everything had changed, including the people around her.

She was pregnant, and was going to be a mother.

But as she sat there she realized there was something she had been denying to acknowledge, even if it was something she couldn't ignore. It was right then she came to fully accept the fact, as she sat there on the couch with everyone around her.

Alain loved her.

Even though he had walked out just minutes before, she knew that this was true. Yes, it was something she understood when she had learned that she was married, but now she was embracing what that truly meant. He loved her– she was someone that he cared for, someone he wanted to spend his life with. Not just a friend he wanted in his life, but someone he wanted to _be _his life.

He had been spending everyday since her amnesia respecting the sudden boundaries she had thrown up, doing everything he could for her without crossing the lines she had suddenly set. Mairin sat there, wondering just how much that hurt him, to be unable to be close to the one he called his wife. Her hand went to where her baby was resting in her, they clearly had shared so much together in the times she had forgotten...

Yes, he may have just walked away, but that didn't mean that she knew _why._ It was just like the fight– his actions could be connected to something that might not even involve her... though she couldn't think of anything off of the top of her head. Was it because another boundary had been put up– one with their own very child? Or perhaps he was feeling the same overwhelming emotions she had to face on her own this very morning– and she too had walked out of the lab.

If what she was seeing in the... dreams were real, then that meant she had seen first hand how much he had come to care for her over the years– she had seen it in his eyes. If it were real then it meant that she had finally seen for herself a glimpse of what their relationship had been at one point in these last five years– and not just someone telling her how it had been.

She felt a head rest on her lap, and she opened her eyes to see Ruby, looking slightly worn from the apparent battle she had with the Gardevoir. However, the dark type's eyes were concerned, and much more relaxed now that the Gardevoir was back in the Pokeball.

"Ruby?" Mairin asked quietly. "Do you know where Alain might have gone too?"

Ruby pulled back slightly, hesitating, but then nodded. "Sol..."

"Will you take me there?" Mairin asked. "I want to talk to him."

"Mairin," Sophie said, stepping in. "You should be resting, and I'm sure Alain needs–"

Mairin closed her eyes. "If he doesn't want to talk I won't make him– but that doesn't change the fact that we need too," she pushed herself to her feet, a wave of dizziness washing over her. "I... I feel fine. I'm fine..." she was lying slightly, but oh well, she couldn't let them confine her to the lab. "Ruby, please take me to Alain."

She looked around at her lab family, and Serena, all who had that look of concern she had seen so much the last few days. Ruby went to her side, and without thinking Mairin pressed her hand around Ruby's horn. The Absol took a step forward, leading Mairin towards the door.

"Mairin..." Serena began.

"I'll have Ruby with me," Mairin said. "I'll be fine."

Serena smiled. "I know. Just... be careful."

Mairin smiled back, but she didn't linger– she didn't need the rest of the lab trying to stop her. She let them sit there, still slightly surprised by everything that was suddenly happening, and she opened the door. Ruby headed out, and for the second time that day Mairin found herself walking out onto the busy streets of Lumiose, this time with an Absol by her side.

* * *

Mairin wasn't sure where she had thought Ruby was going to take her– but the graveyard was the last place she had expected.

But the Absol came to a stop outside of the entrance of Lumiose cemetery, watching Mairin with her bright red eyes. The Pokemon tilted her head slightly, as if gesturing to Mairin to go in. She looked out the gloomy sight before her, rows upon rows of gravestones out on perhaps one of the few grassy areas of the city. A simple road wound through the silent place, trees sprouting along the path.

"He's in here?" Mairin asked in an uncertain tone.

Ruby nodded, looking quite sure of herself. Her eyes remained sorrowful though, watching Mairin with her bright gaze. The woman hesitated, taking a step towards the entrance, glancing back at the Absol.

"Aren't you coming?" Mairin asked uncertainly, and Ruby shook her head. "But... but how will I find him?"

Ruby simply looked down the path, and made no effort to move from outside of the cemetery. Mairin hesitated, looking down the path as well, mustering her courage. She took a step into the graveyard, and a sense of dread washed over her. Not the eeriness of the fact that this was the place for the dead, but rather as if everything was telling her that this was the last place she wanted to be.

She swallowed the sensation, and started down the path, eyes sweeping the silent cemetery for a sign of Alain. She didn't see anything right off, just the soft grass and the cold stones lining the graveyard. Her eyes drifted down to the flat ones that lined the edges of the path, small and worn compared to the towering ones beyond this small road. She felt her throat tightening as she read the dates of these smaller graves– some with only months or days between the birth and death date– even a few where the day was the same.

Babies.

Her stomach twisted, and a rush of fear crashed over Mairin. Why had Ruby brought her here... why would Alain even be here?! She was sick, this was making her so sick, her heart aching with a sorrow for those that laid around her. Her hands were protectively wrapped around her middle, steps increasing as she went further into the cemetery. There wasn't a hill per se, but there was a slight slope in the road as she made her way past the rows of stones, and her legs were starting to feel it. She paused as she reached the top of the incline, breathing heavily as she looked out over the rest of the graveyard that was now in sight.

And that's when she saw Alain.

He was at the bottom of the small hill– a ways from the path, sitting under a tree. His back was to her, and resting in front of him was a set of headstones, pressed close together. Mairin looked at him, a part of her still slightly surprised that this was the place that he had gone. She hesitated for a moment, before at least making her way down the path towards him. Her heart started to race faster– she still had no idea of what to say to him. But yet... she knew that they needed to talk.

He didn't move as she came towards him, her approach slow. He gave no sign that he heard her, simply remaining in the same place on the grass, gaze on the stones. It wasn't until Mairin set foot on the grass to go to him that he moved, though merely a small shift. She paused, a rush of cold fear taking hold of her.

"...Are you just going to stand there?" Alain asked after a moment, not turning around. She flinched slightly, though she knew she shouldn't be surprised– he always seemed to know when someone was around.

When she didn't reply he scooted over, tapping the grass next to him with his fingers. Her body moved forward even though her emotions were far from ready, and the next thing she knew she was sitting down next to him. The grass was cool against her skin, and his persona nor the aura of the cemetery made no effort to warm that. He still didn't look at her, gaze locked the stones. She felt her own gaze being pulled towards them, reading the words on the two gravestones.

_Harper Hills Vide_

_Loving wife_

_Loving mother_

Mairin looked over the years– this woman had been only twenty four when she had passed away– only a year older than Mairin was now. Her eyes shifted to the second stone.

_Simon Alan Vide_

_Loving husband_

The years showed that he had been in his forties when he had died– both had died relatively young, but yet there was still nearly twenty years between their deaths. Mairin stared at the stones a bit longer, not sure of what to make of them. A single white lily rested on top of the grave of Harper, while an unwrapped stick of gum was on top of Simon's.

"Mairin," Alain said quietly. "These are my parents."

She stiffened slightly, her eyes right away fixating on the grave of Simon. Her throat tightened, gaze shifting between Alain and the grave of his father– which was the one in front of Mairin. She inched back a bit, just remembering what kind of man Alain had said his father had been. He glanced at her for a moment, blue eyes unreadable, and he sighed.

"I... I considered not burying them next to each other," Alain muttered. "But... but my mother never saw the man he became. The last time she saw Fa- Simon– was when he was still the man she had fallen in love with," He closed his eyes. "She would have wanted to be buried next to him, so that's what I did."

"I'm sorry," Mairin whispered.

"It's surprising to see you here," Alain said. "You haven't been able to bring yourself to come in years..." For the first time since she had arrived he turned his head to look straight at her. "I'm glad you came, though."

"You're not mad at me?" Mairin asked, almost meekly.

He let out a short puff of air. "And just why, Mairin, would I be mad at you?"

Her hand went to her belly. "B-because I'm–"

He held up a hand. "Never mind. I understand why I gave you that impression," Alain spoke swiftly, looking away. "No, I am not upset at all..." His eyes slid shut. "I'm sorry Mairin, that was selfish of me to walk out like that."

Both hands went to her stomach. "Why did you, then?"

Instead of answering however, Alain asked a question of his own. "Mairin... do you want the baby?"

Her heart thumped, heavy in her chest. She already knew the answer– but yet she wanted to know how he felt before she said anything. Fear crawled up her throat, dragging any words she attempted to say down to her stomach. She struggled against herself, trying to figure out just how to answer the question.

"Be honest," Alain said after a minute of silence passed between them. "Do you want the baby?"

"_Yes!"_ Mairin cried out, louder than she had intended. "It's my baby Alain, and I want her, I want my baby!"

She closed her eyes, arms still pressed tightly against her middle. She sat there, the silence of the cemetery ringing in their ears. She waited to see what he would say, the fear crawling back in her once more.

Alain didn't speak.

However, a pair of arms wrapped around her, Alain pulling her into a protective hug. She was pressed against his chest, her head tucked under his chin, arms squeezing tightly against her. She could feel him taking a huge breath, somehow managing to hug her even tighter. She could feel something digging into her shoulder– and right off she knew it was the leather necklace with the key stone and the rings. Alain held her for a moment longer, before pulling back– a huge smile on his face.

All at once she felt all her worries melt away– seeping out from her and into the earth.

He wanted their baby too.

"I should have realized that you were expecting on my own," Alain whispered, his hands going to her shoulders. "We... we wanted to start a family before... you lost your memories."

Tingles ran through her. "We did?"

"I... I was unsure at first," Alain said, eyes distant, but the smile was still there. "But ever since you hatched Poppy from an egg you said you wanted to be a mother... you wanted to hold your baby..."

His words resounded with what she was feeling at this moment– those emotions hadn't changed. She wanted the baby growing in her, the thought was overwhelming, but she wanted the baby. She simply nodded, acknowledging the truth of his words.

His hands pulled back from her shoulders, and they swiftly returned to his lap once he realized he was touching her. She didn't mind the contact however, but didn't know just how to voice that.

"I..." Alain began, and he bit his lip. "When I walked out earlier, I was... I was afraid that your feelings might have changed with your amnesia. I could only remember how you acted this morning, and I thought you were probably horrified with me," he flinched. "And after everything you've been through, I just couldn't bear the thought of you hurting even more... and I just didn't know how to handle that..."

"So you walked away," Mairin finished.

He closed his eyes. "I just didn't know how to handle everything..."

He looked guilty, as if being overwhelmed was somehow a crime. She reached out, grabbing his arm as she tried to find some way to comfort him. She had done the same thing, running off without a word of explanation, Alain didn't have to feel horrible for feeling the same. Besides, she was no longer fearing being alone with the child she was carrying, because Alain would be with her. Perhaps... perhaps she didn't remember their marriage, or feel the same way for him as he did for her... but he would be there.

She looked back towards the gravestone, wondering if that's why he had come here. He had lost his whole family, so perhaps he had come to be near his mother while he tried to make sense of the news she had given him. She looked over the gravestone of Harper, wondering just what kind of person she had been. She got no sense of eeriness like she had felt when she had first walked into the cemetery, the stone looking almost beautiful, especially with the lily resting on top.

"Alain," she asked, tilting her head slightly, knowing that Alain hadn't had flowers with him when he had left the lab. "Did you bring that flower for your mother today?"

He seemed slightly startled at the topic change, and glanced at the lily. "I- I always buy a flower when I come, there's a flower shop a block away from here and..." He shook his head. "I don't remember much about my mother, I was four when she died... but I do remember her planting lilies out in the garden and smiling at me."

Her eyes shifted to his father's grave, and she shifted slightly, wondering if she should even bring him up. Alain had placed no flowers on his grave, but the small silvery foil of the gum wrapper caught her curiosity.

"What about the chewing gum...?" She asked hesitantly, and Alain's expression clouded over.

At first he didn't say a word, and she lowered her head guiltily.

"...He gave me a package of gum once, when I was seven..." Alain whispered. "It wasn't much, I suppose, but it was one of the only times he wasn't d-drunk after mom's death..."

He didn't say another word, and Mairin didn't press the topic.

Silence filled the cemetery once more, the cloudy sky shifting overhead. Mairin longed for the sun, but she had a feeling that a storm would be coming before that. While it didn't seem like it was going to rain today, the grayness overhead suggested that it wouldn't be long before that happened.

Mairin didn't take her hand away from Alain's arm, and he made no effort to move it. So they simply sat there side by side, silence filling the spaces between their thoughts. There was a calm about Mairin, one she hadn't truly felt in days, and she was just starting to realize how peaceful it was just to be near Alain. So many of her memories involved her hyper antics, and she was startled to realize just how wonderful his silence could be.

She looked towards him, and the memory from her trance rose in her mind. Him cupping his smooth hand under her chin, leaning forward to kiss her...

She looked away, cheeks slightly flushed at the idea. What was she doing? Feeling bashful at the thought of him kissing her! She was carrying his child for Xerneas' sake, thinking of kissing him wasn't something she should act sheepish about! She didn't even know if what she had seen was real. She banished the childish thoughts from her mind, knowing that they had much more to worry about. Like the fact that she was going to be bringing a child into this world– and she couldn't even remember dating someone.

"...I guess we'll have to cancel your appointment tomorrow," Alain said after a moment. "I don't think any sort of scans they can do on will be safe for a baby. And since anything that involves a psychic is out of the question too, we probably won't be able to do anything until after the baby's born..."

He trailed off, but she understood what he was getting at. They now had no clear place to begin on learning the origins of the amnesia, let alone on hoping to restore her memories. This meant that she was going to be bringing a child into the world with parents that were married– but yet one couldn't even remember that. Both she and Alain clearly wanted this child in their life, yet Mairin saw him as a friend while to him she was so much more. She didn't even have to think long on it to know just how much of a struggle this would be.

But they had what, nine months to attempt to figure this out, right...? But still, they couldn't go on like this; her trudging along and locking herself away from the rest of the lab, and Alain's constant worrying over her. She... she was fine– missing a few memories– but she could go on in life. They were married, and clearly they had once held strong feelings for each other. If she could simply find that again...

Mairin looked at Alain, hesitating. "Alain?"

"Yes, Mairin?" He asked.

"Can I ask you something?"

He scanned her for a moment, eyes slightly narrowed, though his gaze was soft. She wondered if he thought she was going to ask about her past. It was no secret that he was keeping things from her, and he knew that she was aware of that fact. She wasn't even going to attempt to press it, because she had a feeling that he wasn't going to say a word, and she didn't want to ruin the small connection that had they had just formed.

"...Yes," Alain said. "Don't ever feel that you can't."

"Well, I was thinking," Mairin said, one hand plucking at the grass. "That nothing is going to change if we keep doing what we've been doing these last few days..." She trailed off. "What I mean, is, what I was thinking was perhaps we could try to..."

"Yes?" Alain asked, sounding slightly humored.

"Well maybe we could do this whole– er– thing, again?" Mairin asked, and she knew that her words made no sense. "Like, it would be again for you, but not for me. But– um– something was there once, and just because I can't remember anything doesn't mean we can't try..." She flushed. "I'm just rambling, aren't I?"

Alain smiled. "Yes, you are."

She drew her arm back, linking her fingers together. "Er... what I was trying to say is..." she chewed on her lip for a moment. "I think we should start at the very beginning of this whole... relationship thing? ...L-like maybe go out on a d-date or something?"

Alain seemed surprised at this, blinking as she spoke– his expression mirroring what it had been in the trance when dream Mairin had asked for a kiss– very surprised, but not looking at all dejected by the idea.

"You want..." he said slowly.

"I... I care a lot about you," Mairin said softly. "There's no reason to say that it can't grow into something more... and considering that we're married it clearly has before..." she shook her head. "Maybe it's stupid, but considering that I have nothing in here," she tapped her head. "And someone in here," she pressed her hand over her stomach. "I... I think that maybe this is something we should do."

She looked at Alain, and he was smiling– a true, happy smile. "Mairin, I think that's a wonderful idea," he said, eyes gleaming. "I'd love the opportunity to give you a proper first date. If- if you're really okay with that."

"I wouldn't say it otherwise," Mairin muttered, fingers twisting. She had a feeling that he was much more excited about the idea than she was.

But still... a date. As someone that had never had the opportunity before, it sent a surge of excitement through her. An uncertain smile flickered up on her face, and her stomach twisted slightly. She looked up at Alain, whose persona seemed to have brightened since she had first arrived. She smiled in return, and he pushed himself to his knees. After he stood he held a hand out to her, a small look of hesitation entering his eyes.

She reached up, placing her hand within his, and he pulled her to her feet. He smiled down on her, still managing to tower over her in height even after all of these years. They didn't say another word to each other as he led her back to the main path. She slipped her hand out of his, still not quite ready for that, but did she link her arm through his.

A slight frown crossed her face as they reached the path. "Alain... isn't the exit the other way?"

He paused, he had been heading down the path opposite of where Mairin had come in. He blinked, then closed his eyes for a moment, turning and they started heading back towards the entrance.

"Sorry..." he muttered. "Force of habit."

"...Habit?" she asked, looking up at him. His gaze was towards the ground, eyes flickering, and she glanced over her shoulder. Why would he go deeper into a graveyard out of habit? "Alain... do you know someone else that's buried here?"

He swallowed hard.

"...I ...I have more... family buried here," he muttered after a moment, eyes looking pained– clearly a topic he did not wish to be pressed.

Mairin stopped. "We don't have to leave now, if you usually go see them as well when you come here–"

Alain swiftly shook his head. "No Mairin, we don't have to. I... I miss them all," he looked at her, expression unreadable. "But I can come here anytime. But right now... right now those that are alive is where my focus should be."

Mairin nodded slowly in understanding, and then together they continued along the path of the cemetery– the exit soon coming in sight. There was Ruby, sitting at the gates, her scarlet gaze turned skywards. The Absol looked towards them as they approached, a small smile on the Pokemon's face.

And together, they all returned to the lab.


End file.
